


Crimson's Mates

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [2]
Category: Adam Milligan - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer - Fandom, Michael - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, The Originals (TV), WWE
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: Crimson's life isn't something that she had control over. Not until she finds some of her mates that is. But God being the Dick that he is trys makes sure that she regrets not taking him as her only mate. To bad it was his fault that he made her with all the knowledge of all of the supernatural in her head so she knew that the only reason he wants to be her only mate was so he didn't have to worry about dying.But like a badass she takes the mates he gives her and makes most of them chase her to mate her. A mating chase around the world to get what they want. Because she might have to mate with them doesn't mean that she just has to let them mate her without earning it. So she is making them earn it by chasing her.
Relationships: So many - Relationship
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012





	Crimson's Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will finished these stories. I just had to have more then one going at the same time. Sorry. But this is two chapters in one.
> 
> The rape is only talk about there with not be any chapters that will just be about the rape. I wouldn't be able to write them. That would be a trigger for me.
> 
> I am added to the characters because she has many more mates coming for her. I am just going to edit this when I add more to it so keep checking it. 
> 
> Some characters or almost all of them might be in OOC.

Story idea: Okay so this story is original but then my mix music took over and had to add their favorite characters from Teen Wolf Supernatural Originals WWE and Criminal Minds. I'm sorry if you don't like one made for a whole two groups of people. Honestly I don't have the experience of it so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm trying my best here.

Crimson pissed off god because she wanted to take him as her Only mate. So he is wrathful God and punishes her by having her raped for 3 months before her gods and some of her mates find her. and since she takes God as your only me he has over 50 mates thanks to God. and God is hoping that she gives in to him but Crimson isn't going to give him what he wants. 

Sin: damn right he wouldn't get her.  
Black: not with us writing this.   
Sarah the writer: Damn Black this is your first story.   
Black: had to talk to sin and dark into letting me write this with them.  
Dark: black is good at this. Sarah.  
Sarah the writer: I can tell. Get back to the story. 

Chapter 1: they think they know but they have no idea

She knew what they thought about her. They think they know what her life is like but she makes sure they have no idea. Oh they had to make guesses but nothing could come close to her real life. The one that starts the minute she walked through the door to her home. You know the one that you should feel safe at? Not her and not the home she goes to. She knows there are four monsters there waiting on her to get home from school.

“Hey Crimson! Can you hold up? I want to talk to you before we all go home.” Sharon, the new teacher's aide, said to her and she noticed that the other teens leave the room being nosey.

“She got detention?” One of the popular girls asked her.

“No, now go, Roxanne.” Sharon said to her and she grabbed her books and walked out quickly from the cross room.

When the other students left Sharon closed the door and Crimson did a Silence spell so no one would hear what they were going to talk about. “So, I have noticed that you are wearing long sleeves and pants in this hot weather. I also noticed that black eye you are trying to hide with makeup. The only reason I am talking to you about this is because I have been through being beat like a dog by the one that should protect me.” Sharon I said to her and she just laughed at that.

“ You think my dad is beating my ass too bad? I wish. “ Crimson said to her and she looked taken aback by that.

“ Then why are you wearing long sleeves and pants in this hot weather?” Sharon asked as she came over and took her Left hand. she then pushed up the sleeve to show the scars that said “Our whore! Property of the black family!” “Oh my God!”

“Look, please don't do what I know you are thinking to do. I have two weeks left of this and then I am gone. I am going to college right from high school. And they don't know it yet. I was told that I wasn't going to college when mom died but what they don't know is I paid for it with some of the money mom left me. Let me get away before you do anything.” Crimson said to her before she opened her mouth.

“You know I can’t do it. Now who did it?” Sharon asked her, she hung her head and pulled down her sleeve. 

“My mother's brothers and two of their sons.” she said to her and she shook her head at that.

“ You are not going home. We are going to the office.” Sharon said to her and she nodded.

“ Not until all the students are gone.” Crimson said to her and she nodded understanding that she didn’t want the other students to know yet.

“How about I get them to come up here so they don’t know what is going on?” Sharon asked her and she nodded at that.

Sharon took out her phone and called the office of school. “The office of Beacon Hill High School, how can I help you?”

“Patty, it is Sharon, I need Mister Good and you to come up to my class without making a scene. I am here with a student and we are going to have to call the Police.” Sharon said to her hoping she understood what she was telling her.

“We will be up there in a couple of minutes..” Patty said to her.

“Thank you.” She said to Patty before she hung up.

Crimson took her seat in the back and put her head down. Then her phone got a text and she sighed because she knew who it was from. As she read the text she shook her head. “Get that great ass home so I can fuck it.”

“Fuck you Uncle Larry!” She said out loud and Sharon took her phone from her hand and read it.

“He actually sent that to your phone?” Sharon asked as she started to read the other texts that she got from him and three other people. She was going through them when Mlster Good and Patty walked into the room and closed the door.

Crimson did another spell of silence. “What is this about Sharon?” Mr. Good asked her and she handed Crimson’s phone to him.

“These are from her two Uncles and two Cousins. They are raping her everyday and night when she goes home. And they leave things on her body.” Sharon said as she pulled up her sleeve again.

“How long has this been going on?” Patty asked her and Crimson sighed as she pulled the sleeve back down.

“Since a week after my mother died. So about three months.” Crimson said to them and Patty covered her mouth as she gasped at that.

“Why didn’t you say anything to any of us?” Patty asked her and she looked down towards the left.

“These marks are new. They started them when it started to get warmer because they don’t want me to show any more skin then I do right now. So they made it where I couldn’t. And beside no one would have believed me.” Crimson said to her as she tried not to let the tears that were filling her eyes fall.

“Crimson, you have never lied to us before. Why wouldn’t we believe you?” Patty asked her and she started to cry as her phone started to ring.

“Shit!” She said as she reached from the phone but Mr. Good answer.

“Crimson’s phone, this is Mr.Good the Dean of her school. How can I help you?” Mr.Good asked her uncle pretending that he didn’t hear what he was shouting into the phone when he answered.

“Oh, is she in trouble?” Larry asked him and he shook his head that he believed that he didn’t hear it.

“No, she is having a meeting about how great her grades have been. And about how she should have taken about 2 weeks off when her mother died. But she said that she had to keep busy with school.” Mr.Good said to him.

“How good are her grades?” Larry asked him and he smiled at that.

“She has the highest grades in this state.” Mr.Good said to him and he whistled lowly impressed with the girl they had been raping.

“No wonder she is graduating two years early.” Larry said to him.

“What school do you think she is going to for college?” Mr.Good asked as Crimson is shaking her head at him.

“Oh, she ain’t going to college until she is 18.” He said to that and Crimson shook her head at that answer.

“When she is done with the meeting can you send her home, please?”: Larry asked him.

“Of course, Larry right? You are her oldest Uncle right?” Mr.Good asked him and Crimson smiled at that.

“Yes, I am. Thank you Mr.Good.” Larry said before he hung up.

Mr.Good hung up and handed her the phone. “He was shouting about him and Peter are putting their dicks in your ass at the same time. I just pretended I didn’t hear that.”

“Just call the police already. I want this over with for today anyways. And I am going to Yale and Havard. Harvard is on line at the same time as Yale.” She said to them and they all three just looked at her.

“What? Harvard was the one that told me that I could do their classes online even though I am going to Yale at the same time and all I got to pay for are the books. For both schools. Both schools gave me full rides scholarships.” She said to them and they all three smiled at that.

“Let's go to my office. The other students that aren’t at lacrosse practice should be gone.” Mr.Good said to her.

“Fine.” She said to him as they got to the door.

When they got into the hallway by her locker they saw that it was empty. She nodded as she headed to her locker and unlocked it. When it opened a balloon that said “Whore” came out of her locker and hit the ceiling. She grabbed it by the long string. That was on it. Mr.Good took it from her. “We will find out who did this.”

“Roxanne Block did it. She has always hated me and I don’t know why.” Crimson said to him and he nodded at that.

“When they are arrested, you can do your schoolwork at home. Not that you need to worry about it. Sharon can come and get in every other day.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Thank you.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Beside it is two weeks until the end of school so it isn’t really any work. All the work that is graded you have already handed in. So you get two weeks off of school before you graduate. Sorry for not seeing there was something up with you.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“I never acted like there was something wrong.” She said to him.

“You never wore long sleeves.” Patty said to her and she laughed at that.

“Like you can keep track of what I'm wearing all the time with the whole school full of students. Crimson said to her and she nodded at that. 

… Police Came …

“Miss Black are you telling the truth?” The cop asked her and Mr.Good stood up and looked at the cop..

“She didn't lie and she didn't say anything until our Teacher Aide called her out about she was wearing long sleeves in this heat.” He said to him.

“What is on your arms?” The Cop asked her and she actually took off her over shirt. Then she stood up with her arms out at the sides.

“Oh my god!” Patty cried out when they saw the bruises and words all over her arms and chest.

“Now ask the real question that you want to ask, Grey. Better yet why don’t you get me Stiles’ dad since he is your boss and I don’t like the way you are acting towards me.” Crimson said to him and he snarled at her.

“How do we know that you didn't do this to yourself?” He asked her and she growled as she turned around and pulled the back of her undershirt up.

“How do you think I did that to myself?” She growled out as she held the back of her shirt up and Mr.Good started to cry.

“Black Family’s Whore” was in big letters on her back and there were more bruises on it too. “Ok, I see that you aren’t lying. You say it is your two Uncles and two Cousins?” He asked her.

“This and these.” She said as she gave her phone that had the texts on it.

“Oh my god! They are at your home waiting to do this to you?” The cop asked her and she nodded to him.

“Yes, they are. Now are you going to have them arrested so she can go home without having to worry about them?” Sharon asked him and he nodded at that. 

“”Yes, there will be cops there with her to make sure that she is safe there just in case they get out somehow.” He said to them.

“Or you can get me your boss like I asked you about ten minutes ago.” She said to him and he nodded as he got out his phone.

“We are going to need your phone for evidence.” He said before he made a call.

“Keep it. I have another one.” She said to him and he nodded with a smile.

“We need that number.” He said to her and she wrote it down for all of them.

… Stiles …

“Hey, Stiles, do you know Crimson Black?” His dad asked him and he looked at him.

“Yes, why?” He asked him.

“That is none of your business, but she is the victim. Don’t tell anyone and that means Scott too. But she will be out of school for the last two weeks. She will be doing her schoolwork from home. Not like she needs too. Her grades are better than Lydias and yours.” Noah said to him and he just looked at him.

“Crimson is Scott’s crush from before Allison came here. He has said that a wrong smell is coming from her. Has been for about three months and it is getting worse like she is raped every night.” Stiles said to him and Noah just looked at him.

“And this is the first time I am hearing about this?” Noah asked him.

“Today was the first time Scott told me. He tried to stay where he could hear what Sharon and her talked about but he couldn’t hear anything. I asked him why and that was when he told me about it. He said she always smells like pain too.” Stiles said to him and he nodded at that. He knew why she did. But he wasn’t going to tell his son that.

“Well, I was thinking about bringing her home to stay with us until she leaves for Yale in three weeks.” Noah said to him and he smiled at that.

“Yes, do it! She shouldn’t have to be alone in that place where it happened.” He said to him and he smiled at him.

“Ok, we will be home in about four hours.” His dad told him and he nodded at him.

“Hey dad! Make sure she knows that you are my dad.” Stiles said to him and he laughed at that.

“Boy, she asked for your dad. Grey was a dick. I don’t blame her for asking for me.” Noah said to him and he nodded at that.

“I hope he didn’t call her a lier.” Stiles growled out and his dad saw his eyes glow purple for a second, it surprised him with that color and he knew then that he was coming into his leopard three years early. 

“He tried to but Mr.Good told him that she didn't lie and that she didn’t say anything until Sharon the teacher’s aide called her out.” Noah said to him and he nodded at that.

“Crimson is his favorite student.” Stiles said to him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, I know she is. Her grades are better than Lydia’s and yours.” Noah said before he closed the door and walked to his car.

“Tell Grey that if he doesn't stop being mean to her that my bad side is going to come out and no one wants that at all.” Stiles yelled to him from the front door before Noah got in the car.

“No one wants that at all.” He whispered to himself before he pulled out of the driveway and started to the school.

. Spencer .

His phone that was in his bag started to ring and he smiled because only one person had that number. “Hello?”

“Agent Reid?” A female voice asked him and he looked at Morgan because it wasn’t Crimson’s voice.

“Crimson?” He asked knowing the answer.

“No, this is Sharon, I am a Teacher Aide at her school that she goes to. It says in her file to call you if something happens to her. Well, Crimson has been raped every night for three months by her Uncles and Cousins. I think she needs you here.” Sharon said to him and he jumped up and started to get his things together and in his bag.

“We’ll be there in 2 hours.” He said to her and she sighed at the news.”Ok, she is staying at the Sheriff’s house with him and his son until she leaves for Yale in three weeks.” She said to him.

“Ok, we will talk about that when we get there.” Spencer said to her.

“Ok, bye Agent Reid.” She said to him.

“Spencer.” He said to her before they hung up.

“So, what is going on with Crimson?” Morgan asked him in a growl.

“Her Uncles and Cousins have been raping her everynight for three months. Since her mother died!” Spencer said as he threw a file and the papers came out and hit the floor.

“What?” Penelope asked from behind them.

“Oh, Sorry didn’t know you were there” Morgan said to her and she shook her head at that.

“I am coming with you, Spencer.” Derek said to him and he smiled at that.

“I know, why do you think I said we?” He asked him and he smiled at that.

“We all are going.” Aaron said as he walked out of his office.

“Why?” Spencer asked him.

“Erin likes Crimson and has it where when every Crimson’s name comes up on a police report she gets a text about what police report it is and what it is about.” Aaron said to him.

“I didn’t know Erin met Crimson when she came to work with me.” Spencer said to him and he smiled at that.

“Oh, Crimson met everyone but Rossi because he wasn’t working here when she came in. And everyone liked her. They couldn’t believe how much she knew with just being 14 at the time.” He said to him and he smiled at that.

“You are thinking about getting her in here aren’t you?” Derek asked him and he smiled at that.

“I told them two hours.” Spencer said to them and they all looked at him.

“All I need to do is grab my togo bag because I am going.” Penelope said to them.

“I was going to ask you to go. She really liked you and I know that you two talk every week.” Spencer said to him and she nodded at that.

“So go and get it.” He said to her and she ran for her office before she met JJ in the hallway with both of their bags.

“So you have heard too?” Penelope asked her and she l;aughed at that.

“Everyone here has heard. We need to get going before more people try to go with us.” JJ said to her and she grabbed her togo bag and they both hurried to meet the others.

“Good, let’s go before we are put on a case.” Spencer said before he ran to the stairs.

“Meet at the airport Spencer! This is a case!!” Aaron yelled after him.

“What?” Derek asked him.

“They went to arrest them and they weren’t there and they have no idea where they are. That is why she is staying with the Sheriff and his son.” Aaron said to him and he growled at that and they all saw his eyes glow green.

“Damn, how are Crimson and Spencer friends?” David Rossi asked them as they headed to the elevator.

“They started to chat in the same Nerd chat rooms when she was 13. Then they started to email each other because her mother was like Spencers. So, Spencer helped her through it because he understood how it felt to be alone in that. Then her mother got so bad that she had to be hospitalized so Spencer made sure she was put in the same home that his mother was in. That way he could be there in person to help her. When they met he couldn’t believe how young she was with everything that she knew. Which is like the pot calling the kettle black.” Aaron told him as they waited from the elevator. 

“Lets now forget about the fact that she could have graduated when she was 11. The only reason she didn’t was because she didn’t want to leave her mother in the home. And she stayed with the Sheriff and his son when she was in there because his son was two years older than her and they were in the same grade. She skipped 3 grades when she was 11 because she is a genius more than Spencer is. But she likes to use words that everyone can use.” Derek said to him.

“Then when she was 14 her mother came out of the hospital and that summer she sent her here to visit Spencer for a month. He could only get three weeks off so the first week she had to come to work with him and that is how we all met her. That was two weeks before you started back here.” JJ said to him and they all nodded as they got off the elevator.

“And she was amazing at this job.” Aaron said to him and he looked at him.

“At 14?” David asked him and they all nodded at that.

“She didn’t act or look 14, Derek asked her out and she laughed at that and told him to give her 7 years and then she would. That was when we found out she was 14.” Aaron said to him.

“Sounds like the girl I am teaching writing online. Wait where did you say we are going?” David asked him and he looked at him.

“Beacon Hills, CA.” Derek said to him and they all watched as his face went white.

“What is her “whole” name? David asked them.

Crimson “Satin Silk” Black.” Penelope said to him and he growled at the news.

“Three months is when it started right?” He asked in a growl.

“Yes, what is wrong?” Derek asked him.

“It is her! I should have seen something was going on with her. She went from happy endings and to rape and abuse three months ago. She said that she was just trying out her hand in horror.” David said in a sigh.

“Did she know that you became an FBI agent again?” Aaron asked him and he shook his head at that as they finally got to where their cars were.

“No and I started when she was 14. She has a great mind for our job and writing. We haven’t met in person yet.” David said to them and he laughed at that.

“This is gonna be so awkward between you two if her stories tell you what they did to her.” Penelope said to him and he went whiter in the face when he thought about it like that.

“Same story, just different chapters. And I think that they are what they have done to her. They don’t just rape her to get off. They make her get off and mark her as a whore when she doesn’t. Oh my god! They cut words into her.” David said to them and they all growled.

“She probably blames herself for what they did to her.” Morgan said to them and he nodded at that.

“It shows in her chapters for three months. I still can’t believe that I didn’t put two and two together with her. How can I be so blind?” David asked them and Penelope glared at that.

“You didn’t know her, she was across the country and you never met.” She growled at him and he laughed at that.

“What does she look like?” David asked them as they finally got to the cars they are really taking.

“About time you all got here. She is the redhead on my desk.” Spencer said to him and he laughed at that.

“She is like 21.” David said to them and Spencer smiled at that.

“No, because if she was 21 I would be going home to her every night I go home.” Spencer said to him and Morgan looked at him as they got in the SUV.

“I didn’t know.” Derek said to him and he laughed at that.

“Never did I until that call I just got.” Spencer said to them as Morgan started the SUV and pulled out of the garage.

"Oh my God! You didn't want to face the feelings because she is just 16 years old." Derek said to him and he looked at him. David laughed at that.

"Crimson isn't 16. She is older then that." David said to him and they both looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Spencer asked him and he shook his head at that.

"I can't tell you. You got to get that from her." He said to them and he growled at that.

"God damn!" Spencer yelled and Morgan nodded at that.

"She didn't lie when she said she was 14." Derek said to them and Spencer looked at him.

"She never said that she was 14." Spencer said to him and he looked at him.

“No, but she did say wait 7 years and to me that meant 21, so 14.” Morgan said to him and Spencer sighed at that.

“You took that as 14. She never said hey, I am just 14.” Spencer said to him.

“We will ask her later.” Penelope said and they looked at her in the rearview mirror and they saw she was mad.

“You ok baby girl?” Morgan asked her and she laughed at that..

“You two think you were the only one that saw her as a mate? Get in line.” She growled as her purple alpha eyes started to glow at them.

“Is this what that is?” Spencer asked her and she nodded to him.

David laughed because he couldn’t believe that they were the ones that she has been writing about. “What?”

“Sorry, can’t tell you.” He giggled out and they all three growled at him and he growled back louder as his eyes glowed green and became cat eyes. 

…  
Gabriel  
…

He knew that they weren’t going to like what he was about to say but he really didn’t care because he finally found her and she was hurting. She was hurting and it was all his fault. “We got to go to Beacon Hills.”

“California?” Dean asked him and he nodded at that.

“Yes!” He said to him as he snapped them cleaned and packed.

“Why?” Sam asked him not fazed by what he just did.

“Don’t you feel it” She is hurting in her soul!” Gabriel said to Castiel and he growled at that.

“Why didn’t I understand what this was?” Cas growled out at him and the brothers were looking from one to the another.

“What are you two talking about?” Sam asked them and they both looked at them.

“Supernatural Knowledge is in pain and it is our faults.” Castiel said to him as Gabriel started to cry.

“Her only family left did that to her, Cas. We need to go and get her.” Gabriel cried out and Dean looked at him in fear because the Archangel who was also a trickster pagon god Loki was crying about someone that they didn’t know and that is never good for whoever did what they did to her.

“What did they do?” Dean asked him.

“Raping her everynight and day for three months. I am surprised that they didn’t get her pregnant. It was what they were going for.” Gabriel said to them and then he growled. 

“They got away from the police and are going to try for her where she is staying.” Gabriel said in a growl and Dean was headed out of the war room.

“Well, get your asses in the car and get us there. Now!” Dean said to him and they both appeared in the back seat to wait on the humans.

…  
Crimson  
…

Crimson sighed in the passenger seat of Noah’s cop car and he looked at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Honestly, no I don’t want to talk about it. They are out and are going to come for me and you want to take me home with you which will put you and your son and his pack in danger.” She said to him and his eyes went wide at that.

“How did you know that?” He asked her and she looked right at him and smiled a smile that told him that he was going to be very protective over her.

“The same way I know that you and Stiles are Cats. Leopards to be right. I am Supernatural Knowledge Noah. And you are the king of pride. But they aren’t here because you wanted Stiles to have a normal life until he turns 21. But he is turning faster than you thought he would. He will be one tomorrow and he will try to kill the ones that raped me because I am one of his mates.” She said to him.

“Oh shit. So why is the BAU coming here?” He asked her and she looked at him.

“Shit! No! Shit they shouldn’t know yet! Damn Sharon and Erin!” She said to him and he looked at her.

“They are some of my mates including your guard David Rossi.” She said as she put her head on the dash in front of her and he looked at her.

“He went back to the FBI?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, three weeks after I went to visit Spencer two years ago.” She said to him.

“Well, they came as official FBIs.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“Until they see what is on my body that is.” She said to him and he sighed at that.

Just then a black car popped up behind them as she realized they were now at his house. “I swear angels and archangels are assholes.”

“What?” Noah asked her as her door was pulled open and two guys were trying to pull her out of the car.

“Get off me. I am not leaving this town yet.” She growled at them.  
“Yes you are.” Gabriel growled at her and she pushed them away from her as she got out of the car and glared at him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Noah roared at them and Crimson smiled at that.

“Gabriel, Castiel, Dean and Sam Winchester I would like you to meet Noah Stilinsks, my third group of mates, leader and the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills. And he will not be the one that you should worry about Winchesters, some of my mates are the BAU fbi team and they will be here in about 1 hour.” She said to them and they tried to pull the other two with them to the car that was in front of the driveway.

“Don’t you try that Castiel. I am not leaving here with you all.” She growled as he tried to touch her shoulder but she moved into Noah’s arms and he wrapped them around her.

“We can protect you better than he can.” Gabriel said as he pointed at Noah and he roared at him and Dean pointed a gun at him and Crimson made the guns that they had with them and in their cars disappeared.

“You aren’t killing any supernaturals here Dean and Sam. They all are good and protect this town. And Gabriel if you two can protect me better than him tell me where my guards were when I actually needed them? Tell me why it took a human woman to see that there was something wrong with what I was wearing to get everyone’s attention? Can you tell me that?” Crimson asked him in a growl.

“Cas, move I think she is going to try to hurt you.” Sam said to them and she looked at him.

“No, I would never hurt them. They are my guards and I needed them but they weren’t there and that isn’t their fault. No that is God’s fault he didn’t let them feel what was happening to me before today. I know this but they don’t and they blamed themselves. It might have sounded like I was blaming them but I was trying to get them to think who would take the bond we have away until his plan ended.” She said to him and Gabriel nodded at that.

“It is because you wouldn’t take him as your only mate.” Gabriel said to her and she smiled at that. 

“Because I knew he would never love me. He feared what I knew and he wanted me to mate him so I didn’t use what I knew against him. So he gave me a lot of mates. Then he put me in a jail in Heaven thinking that it would change my mind. Then you took me when you ran away and gave me my first body. Then you found Castiel as the one that would help you guard me and brought him to meet me. When he first saw me I saw the minute he understood why you two had to guard me. He knew then that his “dad” wasn’t everything they thought he was. And that led him to fall for Dean and Sam, although he never told Sam that he also fell for him.” Crimson said to them.

“Shit! Noah gets us into the house, the team is here in town. I don’t want them to see the Winchesters and I don’t want to talk to them right now. They are mad at me because David told them something that he shouldn’t. She said and Gabriel grabbed them and they all appeared in the living room scaring the ones in there.

“We should have just taken her to the bunker.” Dean said to Gabriel.

“She would have just popped right back here and put up a ward that keeps all of us out.” Gabriel said this to him and Crimson smiled at him.

“So, smart Gabriel.” She said as she pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he dared and she laughed.

“You can’t hurt me.” She said in his ear as there were 9 growls from around them and Sam jumped and looked around.

“Dean, I think we are in a wolve den.” Sam said to him and Stiles hissed at him.

“Leopard, thank you very much.” Stiles hissed at him.

“Sorry, sir.” Sam said to him as he showed his neck to them and Crimson smiled at that.

“Now who would have thought that one or the Winchesters would show his neck to any supernatural creature? Well beside me?” She asked them and Derek got up and started towards him and she got in front of Sam and Dean.

“You will still back down and stop thinking about killing them as you listen to the real story about what happened to that pack that you were told them killed. Because unlike you think they do go by the same code that the Argents do. After all they are his nephews.” She growled louder in his face and he lowered his head and walked back to his seat as Dean and Sam looked at her back.

“How did you know that when we just found out about that?” Sam asked her and she turned and looked at them.

“Maybe because as a hunter of the supernatural makes you supernatural so I know everything about you and your life. And I was too late in getting the vision in the night that your mother died. I am very sorry that I don’t have the power to go back in time or I would and make it happen the way it should have.” She said to them as she touched both of their faces.

“What do you mean the way it should have happened?” Castiel asked her and she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

“Who do you think should have been to die that night? The deal maker or who the deal was about? Ask Crowely how the deal was made to bring John back to life. So instant of Mary dieing John should have died and that way they wouldn’t be hunters or the vessels they are. But no because god said that this was how it is to happen all of you made it happen like that. So yes, I would have made it how it should have been.” She growled at him and he looked down.

“Then I wouldn’t have found my other true mate.” He said to her in a soft voice and she sighed and looked at Dean. 

“You need to go hold him or he is going to go away.” She said to him and he nodded and walked over to him and pulled Castiel into his arms and raised his head with two fingers under his chin until he could see his eyes. Then he softly kissed him. 

“We would have found each other no matter what.” Dean said to him before he pulled away from the kiss.

“About time.” Gabriel and Sam said together and Crimson laughed and looked at them.

“Like you two have any room to talk.” She said as she looked from one to the other.

Before they can say anything there is a loud knock on the front door and Crimson growled out loud. “Go away, all of you out there. You aren’t welcome into this house until I say so! So go to your rooms and growl at each other because you aren’t going to be growling at me the way you think you have the right too. Because none of you have the right to growl at me. I never lied to any of you. You were the ones that thought that I was that young. Not my fault and you all should know that. I look younger than I am and my mother lied about when she had me so no one would look for me until I have my first heat. Shit! I am leaving for my safe house that no one knows about.” 

“We will know where it is after you have your first heat.” Spencer yelled from the outside.

“I got more than one of them and they are all over the world. I will make you all chase me.” She called out and they all ran at the door as she disappeared.

“God damn!” Stiles growled out as he met all the wolves in the hallway with his friends and the Winchesters at his back.

Gabriel and Castiel followed her to her first safe house and she smiled at them. “You forgot you other mates. And yes they are mine too.”

A/N: My muses are mad at me because I changed a lot of it as I type up what I have written down and they hate it when I do this which is everytime I type up what I wrote down. They really should be used to it. As it is my story and I will change what I think needs to be changed. 

Black: Yes, we are mad about it but it is good so far. Just don’t change what this is about,  
Sin: I am not mad. I knew that once you got a new laptop that you would change it as you typed it up. Beside I don’t mind because you are good at this writer.  
Dark: Beside like you said it is your story. Just with some of our ideas.  
Write: Thank you all three of you.

Chapter 2: We got to find where she is

Sam and Dean disappear from the group and appear with Crimson and their angels. “We thought you wanted to be alone.”

“With the ones that are going to help me through my fist heat yes.” She said to them and they both looked at their angels.

“She means we are her first group of mates.” Castiel said to them and they both smiled at that.

“I think that young looking nerd isn’t going to like that.” Dean said to them.

“That is Spencer and he is a genius so you will show him respect. Do you understand me?” Crimson asked him and he nodded to her because he understood that they might be her first group of mates doesn't mean that they are the only ones.

“Oh, hold on!” She said before she snapped and Jack appeared right beside her.

“And I gave him his soul back.” She said to them and Jack nodded as he fell to his knees in front of the brothers and started to cry.

“I am sorry about killing your mother. I wasn’t trying too. I just went out of my mind with anger and I lost my soul. I am so sorry.” He sobbed out before arms wrapped around him after Mary appeared right behind him and got down behind him. She pulled him into her lap and she raised his face to get him to look at her.

“Jack, you're not the one that killed me. God did it to make it look like you did it so Dean would kill you when he asked him too. But he didn’t so God had to kill you himself. You are like Dean’s son to him and there was no way he was going to kill you. You aren’t a monster. You are the most innocent one out of all of us beside Crimson that is.” She said to him as he looked up into her green eyes and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

“She is telling the true Jack. I look at you like a son.” Dean said to him and he smiled at him.

“I see you like a dad like I do Castiel.” Jack said to him and he got down and hugged Jack to him. 

“Oh, God is going to be mad at you Crimson.” Castiel said to her and she laughed at that.

“Well, this is all his fault. He has thought and passed what he wants to what is right for everyone. But that is what is wrong with God. No one but him is important to him. Beside his plans and we all know how well I like to screw up his plans. After all it is so much fun to know what he is going to do so I can fuck it up or undo it when I get it too late.” She said to them.

“Where are we?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“We are in Alaska.” She said to him and he just looked at her.

“You have a safe house in Alaska?” Sam at her and she laughed at that.

“Yes, but that isn’t the really weird one Sam. The next one is going to be a castle in Ireland.” She said to him and he just shook his head.

“Why?” Dean asked her and she smiled at him.

“Because tomorrow I am going to go into my first heat in this life and we will have to fuck for that day then we are going to the other one as the others try to get here to mate me.” She said to him.

“You got everything here that we are going to need tomorrow for the mating right?” Gabriel asked her and she glared at him and he held his hands up at her in surrender.

“Jack you and Mary are coming with us when we go because I know the minute I leave you two here alone that God is going to send an angel down to kill Mary and try to kill you. Sorry that you are going to have to hear us mated but you aren't allowed to leave the fifty acres that are mine.” She said to them and they both nodded at that.

“And there are two other cabins away from us. And no one including God can get in there since I am here.” Crimson said to them and they both nodded at that.

“Oh and here.” She said as Bobby appeared betweens the boys and they both hugged him.

Gabriel looked at her and she smiled at him. “You are going to undo all the hell that he put them through aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am because that is what you do for your mates when you have the power to do it.” She said as Charle appeared right in Dean’s arms and he hugged her tightly.

“Now Mary I love you but your husband was an asshole as a dad. So I am leaving up to Sam and Dean if they want John back.” Crimson said to them and Sam looked at his brother and she saw that he was not totally in love with the idea but if Dean wanted him back he wouldn’t argue. 

Mary knew that her husband wasn’t the great father that she wanted him to be but she still loved him and did want to see him. Dean looked at Sam and said. “It is up to you. I know that you two really didn’t get along so you pick and I will back you up.”

She saw that he knew that Sam would make the right decision for them all. Dean would do it for him and he wouldn’t do that to his brother. Sam looked at her and she smiled and nodded as she snapped and John was right there beside his wife. She knew he did it for his mother and she could understand that.

John just looked at everyone around him until he saw his wife and pulled her in for the first kiss he has given her for so long. Crimson got up and walked to her front door and laughed. The demons and angels were teaming up to come for the souls she stole from them and they think they have the power to get them and kill her. “What is happening?” Gabriel asked her and she shared with him what they are going to be up against.

“Ok, new alive again and the ones that were here before she started to bring people back we have a big army of Angels and demons coming to get you all back so I hope you all still remember how to fight.” Gabriel called to them all and they all ran to where they were as she snapped and Adam and Lucifer appeared by them and then Ellean and Jo were there. Ash appeared after them and he was naked.She snapped and he had his clothes on.

“We are ready to fight because they aren't getting us back.” John growled out and Bobby nodded at that.

“That room in my war room. It will have everything you humans need to fight with what will kill both of them.” She said as she pointed to a door that they didn’t see before.

“Thank you Crimson. You are going to be so protected that your other mates are going to have to go through so many interviews before they get to mate with you.” Dean said to her and she laughed at that.

“With us, Dean, not just me and all of the ones I brought back can’t die just like you and Sam and the others that aren’t immortal can’t after they mate me.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Billie is going to hate you.” Sam said to her and she laughed at that.

“Actually Billie loves me because she knows that she will never be alone in this. The first death hated me because he thought everything that lives has to die.” She said to him and he laughed at that.

“He found Sam and me coming back funny.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“That was because he knew you were to be my mates.” She said to him.

“And that you two will keep him in business for all time.” Gabriel said to them and she nodded at that.

“Beside he likes the fact that God wasn’t getting the ending that he wanted.” She said to them before they went to go get the weapons that they were going to need.

…  
Sam  
…

He knew that he already loved her. She gave him so much that he wanted. But he was surprised when she said it was up to them to bring John back. But he knew that Mary wanted him back and Dean said that Mary wouldn’t let what he did to them happen again. So he looked at Crimson and she smiled because she knew what he was doing and brought him back right next to Mary.

The look of happiness on her face was worth it. “I will not let him do anything to you Sam. He might be your father but I am your mate and that means that I will protect you and your heart. He doesn't get to make you doubt yourself again. Because if anyone isn’t good enough it is him.” Crimson’s voice said into his head and he smiled at her. “Thank you.” He mouthed to her and she winked at him before she got up and went to the front door and laughed.

Gabriel went in there and they didn’t say anything until they heard Gabriel yelled. “Ok, new alive again and the ones that were here before she started to bring people back we have a big army of Angels and demons coming to get you all back so I hope you all still remember how to fight.” 

We all ran at the front door as more of our family appeared. Adam, Lucifer, Ellean and Jo. Then a naked Ash until she snapped some clothes on him. I don’t know how She got Adam out of the cage without Michael. “Oh I didn’t get him out without Michael. Adam is just the one in charge because I said so.”

“Michael isn’t hurting is he?” Adam asked her and she looked at him and saw something that she couldn’t believe. She looked at Lucifer and shook her head when he smiled at her.

“No, I would never hurt my mates. Michael is just sleeping until I lift the sleeping spell I put on him. The good thing is that you can use his powers.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“What do you mean your mates?” Bobby asked her and she looked right at him.

“Why do you think you are back? Because you mean something to four of my mates and they were hurting because you were dead. So I brought you all back for them so they weren’t hurt so bad.” She said to him.

“Thank you for caring so much.” Bobby said to her in a smart ass voice and she smiled at that.

“Bobby she is the Supernatural Knowledge you might want to show her some respect.” Sam said to him and they all looked at her and she smiled at them.

“All supernaturals are bad.” John said moving to her and Mary got in front of her and faced him.

“That was what dad thought too but that isn’t true. You want to know how I know that?” Mary asked him and he looked down into her eyes.

“How do you know that?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because that is the devil and they are angels but they are brothers and don’t want to kill each other. This is Jack, an archangel and human kid. And the archangel is Lucifer and he wants to be a better father than his. That is how.” She said to him and he frowned at that.

“A lot has happened still you died honey. This is the second time I was brought back. God killed me and she brought us back to make our sons two of her mates happy.” She said to him.

“And she told us it was up to us because you weren’t a great father to us. So I don’t think the first thing you should try to do is kill the one that brought you back, because you will not be able to kill her.” Sam said to him and he looked at him.

“You said yes?” John asked, surprised and Sam smiled at that.

“For mom I said yes.” He said to him and John looked down and nodded because he knew he deserved that.

“I am sorry Sam, Dean. I shouldn’t have raised you like that.” He said to them and Sam smiled at that.

“I don’t blame you anymore. It was going to happen one way or another, after all we are Winchesters and Cambells. It would have got us one way or another even if we didn't know how to hunt.” Sam said to him and he smiled at that.

“Here they come.” She said as she raised her hand and the warded fell off her land and they all ran outside.

...Gabriel…

He knew that she brought Lucifer and Michale back for him and Castiel because she knew that they were the ones that they wanted here and he thinks that Lucifer and Michael might be his mates too and he was hoping that they were. “You are right about that. They are but they have to prove themselves good mates because for now they aren’t mates yet.” She sent into his mind and he smiled at that.

Lucifer looked over to her and smiled at her. “You might want to tell the other two that I am one of them. They will not like it.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“That is what they want you to think. We both know what you did with Sam’s soul and he remembers too and wants you to do that to his body and Dean will not say it but he wants to find out if you are as long as he thinks you are. He isn’t that mad that you are here.” She sent him to his mind.

He smiled at that and nodded to her. When they ran out to see the numbers of the demons and angels stop and bow down they didn’t know what to do but Crimson laughed at that. “You wanted them back enough to try to have a war with me and mine? Then you see that I brought back Michael and Lucifer and you decided that you aren’t going to start the war? Too bad that the minute you all came on my territory that you threw the first wrong move. Bow all you want, but don’t think that I will let this end here.” She yelled at them.

“Crimson!” Dean called to her and she looked at him.

“Yes, Winchester?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“We can use them to help protect you until you want to mate with your other mates.” He said to her and she looked at him and saw the plan in his head and she smiled at that.

“You are a protector at heart. Fine but if they don’t stop with thinking because they are what they are means that they are the most powerful made then I will not let your plan happen.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“You are going to have to wake Michael up.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“Or I can just make him his own body. What color hair and eyes?” She asked Gabriel and Lucifer and they smiled at her.

“He wants black hair to the middle of his back and bright green eyes.” Adam said to her and she smiled at that. “6”4 tall muscles but not ripped. He wants to be able to grow a beard if he wants too.” 

“Sorry, I should have asked you since he is sharing your body with you.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“It is alright. That was how he appeared to me in my head to ask for permission to take over my body.” Adam said to her and she shook her head at that.

“You archangels are bad with the souls of the bodies you take.” She said to them and Gabriel smiled at her.

“Souls need sex too.” He said to her and she shook her head at him.

“You and I know a soul can get pregnant with a mix of grace and soul. And Adam’s soul is. So I have to mate with Adam and Michael in the same body so they can give me the babies’ souls so I can have them for him.” She said to them and Adam looked at her and she laughed at that.

“It was one of the reasons his grace was protecting your soul in the cage. Well beside that you are one of his mates, that is.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“He should have told me.” Adan said to her and she laughed at that.

“How would that go over with you in the cage? Not good and you can believe me he wanted to tell you but I promised that you and him would be out of there before it would become a problem.” She said to him and he laughed at her.

“You were the other voice I would hear every now and then.” Adam said to her and she nodded at that.

“Of course I couldn’t let two of my mates think that they aren’t getting out of that hell. But Michael knew the only way I was letting him out was if he stopped the plan his dad had. It took longer than I thought it would. But he promised that he would not fight with Lucifer because he knew that he was also a mate of mine. 

...Michael…In Adam Listening to his other mates…

He knew that she was going to make it where he was going to have his own body that will be able to hold him forever and that was what he wanted. That way he could mate with all his mates right. He knew that he shouldn’t have mated with his soul but he couldn’t help it. Adam’s soul was so beautiful and was calling to him so he did the one thing that angels did with their angel mate before they had sex. He didn’t know that soul could get pregnant because grace was different from a soul but when he saw the two new souls that were mixed with his grace he loved them and wanted them to get their own bodies. It was the reason he promised not to fight Lucifer. Besides he still loved his brother and it was more than brothers should love their brother.

“You should be a sleep.” She sent straight to him and he smiled at that.

“I should be protecting my mates. Not sleeping. I will not take over until you tell me too.” He sent it to her and he saw through Adam’s eyes that she smiled at that.

“That is going to be in a little while. Adam told me what body you want. Anything you want to add to it?” She asked him and he thought about it for a little while.

“Nope he got everything that matters to me. Well make me have a nice dick please?” He asked her and she laughed at that.

“Of course you got to have a nice big dick don’t you?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“What are you laughing at Crimson?” Dean asked her and she just shook her head at that question before she almost fell to her knees but Adam caught her before she could.

“I didn’t think he was that funny.” She said to Adam and he smiled at that because she found him that funny.

“I know what you mean. But he is a laugh.” Adam said to her and she nodded at that.

“Who are you talking about?” Lucifer asked them and she was trying to catch her breath.

“Michael of course.” Adam said to him and he nodded at that.

“Michael is really funny when he lets himself be.” Lucifer said to them and that was when Michael understood that everything that Crimson had told him was true. Lucifer didn’t want to fight and try to kill him. And the fact that it was true meant that when she told him that God gave Lucifer the mark of Cain as the key to their Aunt's cage and that was the reason Lucifer fell was also true. 

“You can take over Michael.” She said to him and he came to the front and kissed her with everything that he couldn’t say to her and she kissed him back.

He pulled away from the kiss and handed her over to Gabriel with a “Brother so please to see you.” Then he turned to Lucifer and threw his arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss right there in front of the angels and demons.

Crimson moaned at the fact that two of her mates were kissing. Well, there were three but only two were in the kiss. “What the hell?”

She looked at Sam and laughed at the look on his face. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? All my mates are mates of each other. Even brothers.” She said to him and he looked at her and then at Dean and then they both smiled before Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss. “Gabriel I need to go to the house. My heat is about to hit and hard. I have been pushing it back for three months.” 

They appeared into the bedroom that had the biggest bed in it and she turned in his arms as her heat hit her and grabbed his dick through his pants as she started to kiss him and he moaned into her mouth.

...Crimson…

She touched her chest and her clothes disappeared and then she did it to him as the door opened and her mates came in sniffing the air. She didn’t know what they were smelling beside her heat but whatever it was she knew that they loved the smell. “You smell like apple pie to me.”

“No, she smells like chocolate.” Gabriel said from where he was sniffing her neck.

“It doesn't matter what she smells like to us right now. She needs us right now so lets give her what she needs.” Michael said to them and they all were naked. 

She was suddenly surrounded by naked guys and was placed on the bed after it was made big enough for all of them to get on it with her. She was nervous because she still had the memories of what happened to her but she needed them. She needed them to get her pregnant. She has to know that she is with a child before her heat will go away. “Children.” 

She looked over at Castiel and smiled at that. “Children.”

“Jack can out like an adult and his mother died at birth.” Lucifer said to her and she looked at him. 

“Thanks for the reminder.” She said before she snapped and she knew she appeared in the other cabin with Jack.

“I can’t die Lucifer and yes they will come out like adults because they have to be able to protect themselves too but you all will train them.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“How many kids are you going to have that are coming out as babies?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that. 

...Spencer…

They all felt the heat hit them about 6 hours after she left and they were surprised that it was coming from up in Alaska. "Damn her!" 

"Did you really think she was going to make this easy on any of us? She has been raped every night for three months and she had pushed her heart back those three months. So she wants control over all of this. So she took the ones she knew would give her the control." Spencer said to them.

Well it looks like we need to head to Alaska. You all coming with us? I have a feeling that she will be mad if we didn't at least offer." Aaron said as four people came in.

"Where is she? She was here but now it feels like she is in Alaska." One of the men growled.

"Peter she is in Alaska. We don't know where but we know in Alaska. And they are going to give us a ride." Stiles said as he nodded to the FBI.

"Her scent smells wrong. Why?" Perish asked them and the Sheriff looked at him. 

"Crimson Black." Noah said to him and he growled at that.

"I thought she was 16." He growled out.

"No, she is about 25 in this life." David said to them all and he looked at him.

"And this is her first heat?" Derek asked them and David smiled at him.

"She only hits her heat when all her mates are at the age to mate. And this pack was the last ones to turn old enough for The Supernatural Knowledge to mate with." David said to them.

"Bring Chris, Melissa, and Stiles mom with you." They all heard and his mother appeared by him and Noah.

She hugged Stiles first and then pulled Noah into a hug and kiss. "Told you that we were going to see each other again alive." 

"She brought you back?" Stiles asked her and she smiled at that.

"She made me unkillable and unable to get sick like that again. Besides, I am one of her mates too. She is cleaning up God's mess in her mates life. Oh, Spencer you might want to call your mother's doctors. They have no way to explain it but she now has her right mind and will never get sick again." She said to him and he got his phone out and called them.

"Spencer we were just about to call you. We don't know how to explain it but your mother is in perfect mental health. You can come and get her when you want too." The doctor said instead of greeting him.

"I will be there in two hours. Have her pack and ready." Spencer said after Aaron nodded at him.

"She will be ready and waiting. She can't wait to see you." He told Spencer.

"Same here. Tell her that she will be staying with me until we can find here somewhere we know she would like to stay." He told the doctor.

"I will." The doctor said before they hung up.

Spencer looked up and smiled at Morgan and he smiled as he pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron smiled at that before he pulled Spencer from him and kissed him too.

"See a pack that fucks together stays together." Peter said to everyone.

"We were 16 then." Isaac said to him.

"And?" Peter asked him.

"Against our laws too now." Noah growled at him.

"Derek!" A voice that Derek knew called into the house and he turned around and saw his whole family there in the front yard looked at him.

Derek ran out of the house and straight into his mother's arms. She squeezed him tightly. "Sh Derek. It isn't your fault. She used you. But here we are alive and now we need to go find your mates. Before the others around the world find her." Tali said to him and he nodded into her shoulder as Cora and Mali came out and smiled as Cora ran to her sister and hugged her.

Peter came out and shook his head at seeing his wife and twin sons before he ran and grabbed them in a tight hug. "We need to do something really nice for her."

"All you gotta do is get there." Stacy his wife said to him.

"What in the world is Crimson doing?" Noah asked from the door and Tali smiled at that.

Ruining God's plans that he has. He is a bad guy." Talk said to them.

"I knew it." Morgan said as the others came out.

"Alison!" Chris called from the road and she looked and saw her dad holding her mother. She looked very wolfy and she knew that Crimson brought her back as a werewolf so she could learn what her dad and her already knew. That there were some good wares and supernatural people. 

"Alpha!" Victory called to Derek and he looked over at him and nodded to Chris. Chris let her go and she ran to her daughter and hugged her before she let go and hit her knees in front of Derek.

Derek touched her neck and she smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Derek said to her as the whole of his pack felt the connection to her. She nodded and got up off her knees and looked at the ones that she felt were packed and she shook her head when she saw that Stiles and his family were leopards 

"Really should have known you were more than a human teen, Stiles." Victory said to him and he smiled at that.

“I found out last year that I was going to become a leopard. Damn it! I didn’t tell you all because dad said that there were no packs with any cats in them. I was scared that you all would either kill me or kick me out.” Stiles said to them and Derek laughed at that.

“Neither, because you are our mate too.” Derek said to him and he looked at him.

“I told you our son would be special.” Claiud said to Noah and he nodded at that.

“You don’t know how special your son is.” A naked angel said to them as he pulled Stiles to him and they heard wings and they both were gone.

“What the hell was he and why was he naked?” Tali asked them and Noah laughed at that.

“That was Castiel, the angel guard of Crimson and a mate of her and he was naked because he most likely came from mating Crimson to get him.” Noah said to her and she nodded with a wow look on her face.

“I don’t think our plane can take all of you with us.” Aaron said to them and Tali laughed at that.

“We have a private plane well jet that can follow your plane.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“I take it you are the Hales.” He said to her and she nodded at that.

...WWE…

Mark felt the heat hit him and he looked at Glenn. He could tell it hit him too and shook his head at that. “We got to go to Alaska now.” 

“Why the hell is she in Alaska?” Glenn asked him and he shrugged at the question.

“I think that we have to chase her to mate her.” He said as the door to their room got a really loud knock on it and he got up off his bed and walked to it. When he opened it he saw a group of wrestles looking at him. 

“We felt the heat she was in. How are we going to get to Alaska?” Jeff asked him and he smiled at that.

“We are going to take my private jet to Alaska. It is at the airport here because I had a feeling that we would need it soon.” Mark said to him and he nodded with a smile on his face.

“I wonder how many mates we have.” Sasha said to them and they all looked at her.

“What?” Jeff asked her and she smiled at that.

“Supernatural Knowledge has a lot of mates and they all are mated to each other after they mate with her. Or they might have found one of them and mated them before.” She said as she was looking and Mark and Glenn and they smiled at that. 

“Let's get to the airport so we can go get the one that makes us mates.” Matt said to them and they all nodded at that as they went to get their stuff.

...Originals…

Elijah looked over at his brother and saw that the heat hit him too and shook his head. And that was when he felt his power to run right to her disappeared and laughed at that. “Oh, she isn’t playing fair.” 

“She is our mate, do you think she would?” Kol asked as he came into the room with Hayley right behind him with Hope on her hip.

“Are we going to drive or fly?” Hayley asked them and they all looked at her and she smiled at that as Rebekah appeared right beside her. 

“I think we need to fly. We aren’t the only ones that are going after her. She has a lot of mates.” Rebekah said to them and they nodded at that.

“Well, we do have a private plane that was given to us.” Niklaus "Klaus" said to them and they nodded at that.

“Then what are we waiting on?” Davina asked from behind them and they all looked at her.

“Hello, I am married to Kol and that makes me his mate and I felt the heat hit me too.” She said to them and they nodded at that.

“Ok, they let's get to the airport.” Klaus said to them and they all moved to the cars.

...Crimson…

She knew that they thought that she wasn’t paying them attention but she was and she smiled at Sam and moved to his lap and kissed him. When he was kissing her she moved and took his long and thick dick into her pussy and he moaned into the kiss as he felt how tight she really was. She started fast and hard on him. She needed to come at as least once before she would be able to get her mind around the fact that she had mates in other countries. He grabbed her hips and slowed her down. “Take your time Crimson. This means something to me. I want to make you feel what I have for you.” 

“She growled at him but nodded to him and he lay her down without coming out of her and smiled down at her when she realized that he laid her on Dean. “Get into my pussy with your brother, Dean.” 

When Sam moved her so she could take his dick in with his she looked at Adam. “You too. I need all three of you in there for this part.” She said to him and he picked up her leg on the left side and held it up as Michael gave him control in the body they both were in.

When she felt her pussy fuller than it has ever been before she smiled at them. “Since you three are blood brothers as in real brothers on your dad’s side you three are my mates as brothers to the others but you can still mate. Now move because until we all come you three will get a ring on your left ring finger. They will look alike and since your eyes are usually green you will have a green band of Emeralds in it and the ring that will show up on my finger will have a big Emerald on it and the rings that will appear after that will connect to the one before it. Just with different gems on them.” 

They all three held her like she was everything to them and she felt like she was loved a lot. “That is because you are and you should already know that.”

She glared at Gabriel before Adam pushed as far into her that he could get with the other two and she looked up at him to see him smiled at her. “You stay with us right now.”

“Yes, Adam.” She moaned out as they started to go faster and harder. “More!”

“Oh, is our mate feeling greedy?” Dean asked in her ear in a whisper and she came at his words and they all three kept going as she tightened around their dicks and she kept coming because they all were hitting all of her spots in her. Then Adam bent down and kissed her as he started to come in her and she kissed him back as his two brothers came into her too.

“Wow they just appeared.” Gabriel said as he watched all four rings appear on their fingers.

Hers was thin but the gem was a big one and he looked at her. “How are they going to connect with that big gem on it?” He asked her and they all watched as the gem went down in size. 

“That is how, Gabriel.” She said to him and he nodded to her.

“Platinum?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“Some of my mates can’t wear silver Dean. And I really don’t like gold. But white gold I could make it if you want.” She said to him and he shook his head at that. 

“Nope, platinum is great.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Glad you like it.” She said as they all fell out of her.

Castiel appeared with Stiles in his arms and she smiled at that.

“How did you know?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“I saw it in your mind.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

A/N: That was longer than I thought it would be but as we can see I am trying to make a nice and long story that you will like. Well, we are.

A/N: This is going somewhere that my muses didn’t think I would go because as we can see I really can’t do sex sences well but I am going to try as best as I can.

Chapter 3: The Mating of the first group of mates

Gabriel didn’t understand why Stiles was here but whatever she needed she got. Besides, he was a sexy cat. Crimson looked at Gabriel and smiled. “You know nothing about how sexy his cat is. After all he is a rare white and spotted one. Just like his dad.” 

“We must not have mated you right. You should be sleeping by now.” Dean whispered from under her as she felt his dick hit her pussy lips as he got hard again.

“I can’t sleep yet Dean. I have mates that I need to mate with.” She said to him as he reached down and put himself back into her and she moaned at the feel of him pushing slowly into her.

“After I get done with you, you will sleep because they can wait.” Dean said to her before he held her still as he started to fuck into her fast and hard and she moaned at the feeling of him taking what she wanted him to take.

“Bossy.” She moaned out and he chucked at that as he pushed her up so she was riding his dick. She saw Adam watching her and saw that he was hard again too. She reached for him and he moved to her and she bent down and took his dick in his mouth all the way and started to suck on him.

She started to bob her head sucking as hard as she could until he put his hand in her red hair and slowed her down. “This feels great, Crimson. Go slower, I want this to last.” 

She stopped all the way down and laughed around his dick. “Then you fuck into my mouth the way you want too. Because I want you to take control.” She sent him to his mind and he held her head where it was as he slowly pulled out until just the head of it was at her lips and he shot forward fast and hard, glad she wasn't choking on him. He was never ever able to get a girl or guy to take all of his dick into their throat before.

She smiled around his dick when she caught that in his mind. She just stay where he held her and sucked as Dean was fucking her harder and faster watching her sucking his brother’s dick. She reached out for Sam’s dick and she knew that he knew what she wanted so he moved to her hand and she wrapped it around as much of his dick that he could. He moved in her hand knowing that she wanted him to control what she did.

“Where did their rings come from?” Stiles asked someone and she laughed in her head.

“Stiles do you like Anal?” She asked in his mind.

“Yes.” he said out loud.

She pulled off Adam’s dick so she could talk. Then she looked at Stiles to see Castiel and Gabriel undressing him. “Stiles in my ass. Please?”

He smiled at that and nodded as Castiel helped him up and on the bed before Garbriel helped him to get to her on Dean in the middle of the bed as she went back to sucking on Adam but the dick that went into her mouth tasted like grace and she looked up to see Michael staring down at her to see if she noticed that he was in control.

“Bad Michael.” She said into his head and she heard him laugh in her head.

“Michael give the control back to Adam." She said around the dick in her mouth.

“Hurry up.” Micharl said to her and she pulled off the dick and glared at him.

“They get the control because they have been controlled by others more powerful than them. You aren't getting control over me. I get control over you all.” She told Michael and he smiled at that.

“We when see.” He said to her.

“No we will not, Michael. She has been raped for three months everyday but today.” Lucifer growled at him and he looked at him in anger. 

“And they are still alive?” Michael asked him and she looked at him with a glare.

“Gabriel has found them and has been Loking them. They are now in Jail as the bitches and they are finding out what it means not to have any control over what happens to them.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Look we are in the middle of something here and I didn’t want to lose my hardon because of this talk so all of you shut up about it!” Dean growled out and he felt as she started to come around his dick and smiled.

“Somebody likes to be growled at.” He said as he stayed where he was as Stiles uses the come coming out around his dick to get his finger into her ass. Dean felt his finger move along his dick from her ass and moaned at that feeling. “I can feel your finger.”

...Michael…

He gave the control back to Adam as Stiles got his dick into her ass and she moaned in pleasure of it and he smiled at that. He wants to try that. If she liked it like that he wants to give it to her like that. "Ok, Michael stop picturing how tight her ass is. I am trying to last longer than this. But oh my, Michael stop it or I am about to… I AM COMING… SO TIGHT! SO RIGHT!"

Michael laughed in his head at the fact that he made him come like that just with the thoughts he was having. Crimson smiled after she took all he gave her and then cleaned him off. Dean growled as he started to come too. Crimson growled out as she came and Stiles lended up and bit her where her neck and shoulder met as he pushed his knot into her ass as he started to come.

When they looked at his left hand they saw the back ring appear on his finger and it had stones that looked like honey going around it. They looked at hers and saw there was no ring but the ring she had on her finger was now black and platinum and a second stone that was the color of honey right beside the other one.

"How long are you going to be connected with her?" Dean asked the cat.

"About an hour Dean." She said to him as she yawned.

"Good you have a two hour nap then." He said to her and she nodded as Stiles picked her up off of Dean and laid down with her on their sides.

“Good nap.” She yawned and they all smiled at that.

...Stiles…

He held her as she went to sleep and smiled at the mate bite that he gave her on the left of her neck. It was already healed. “Why did you bite her?”

“That is a mating bite, Sam. That is how they feel their mate. Like when their mate might be in danger or hurt. It lets them know how she is doing when they aren’t there with her.” Michael said to him with a smile.

“She is going to have so many mating bites on her neck.” Gabriel growled at the thought of biting her with his mating mark. 

“Why haven’t you bitten us?” Sam asked him and he smiled at that.

“Because we haven’t mated you. We can’t mate you until after we mate her.” Castiel said for Gabriel.

“Oh, that is why you wouldn’t fuck me.” Dean said to Castiel.

“Yes.” Castiel said to him and he nodded at that.

...WWE…

Adam looked over at Jeff and shook his head. “Who would have thought we would mate the same mates? I know I didn’t think that it would happen.”

“You and me too. After what happened to you three after what you and Lita I didn’t think you would get back in Matt’s good gracings but look at this.” He said to him and he nodded at that. Adam knew why he did it but he never told him why.

“I did it because I knew that she wasn’t his mate. I knew that if he was still with her when he met his mate he wouldn’t leave Lita to really be happy and you and your brother deserves to be happy.” Adam said to him and Jeff smiled at that.

“I know.” Jeff said to him and he looked shocked.

“How?” Adam asked him and he nodded to Christen and smiled. 

“He doesn't know how to keep secrets. He told me the day I found out about it.” Jeff said to him and he nodded at that.

“So how long is the trip going to take, Taker?” Matt asked from the other side of the plane.

“We are coming from Florida, so about 7 hours.” Mark said to him and he growled at that.

“She will be mated to most of her mates by then.” Matt said to him and Mark glared at him.

“She is Crimson Black and my sources say that she has been raped every night for three months but today. So I think that you need to get your attitude under control before she decides she doesn't want you as a mate.” Mark growled back at him and he looked at him worried.

“They were raping her everynoght? She ain’t going to want sex anytime soon.” He said to Mark and Glen hit him in the back of his head.

“This isn’t about sex. She is our mate and that means that we didn’t protect her from what happened to her. And she has been pushing her heat back those three months because they were trying to get her pregnant.” Glen growled at him.

“And you know all this how?” Matt asked him before there was a redhead sitting in front of him and smiled at him.

“I am their source. And I am Crimson Black. And you may come but you will not be a mate of mine. I am not her and you should know that mates can’t do what she did to you. And just so you know she was cheating on you for years with more than just Adam. And that is your fault because you should have smelt it.” Crimson said to him and he growled at her.

“You will mate me.” Matt growled at her and she laughed at that.

“You don’t feel my heat anymore because you are not my mate anymore. I already picked your replacement. So yeah good lucky at getting to me Matt.” Crimson said before she disappeared from where she was sitting.

“Fuck!” Matt growled out because he can’t feel the pull to her anymore.

A/N: Sorry Matt. She couldn’t let you blame her for what Lita did to you. So here is the third chapter. How was it?

Black: This is My Chapter. How you all like it.  
Writer: Our chapter.

Chapter 4: Michaels new body.

The next day around 7 am Crimson took them all to the castle in Ireland after she felt that her mates there were already halfway to Alaska. It seems that the two hour nap lasted for about 8 hours of sleep so she got up and was mad when she realized that they let her sleep in. But there was nothing for her to do because she needed it and they knew it. They all took turns holding her in her sleep. She didn’t feel them moving or taking the place of the other one. All she knew was she woke up in Dean’s arms. 

“Morning beautiful.” He said into her ear as she turned in his arms and looked at him.

“It is dark out and it shouldn’t be dark out with a two hour nap.” She said to him and he sighed at that.

“We let you sleep. We all know you needed it so you can’t yell at us.” Dean said as someone pulled her out of his arms.

“You can yell at us if you want too. We were just worried about you because we know you haven’t really got any sleep in three months.” Gabriel said to her when he pulled her into his arms.

“Why would I yell? You all were right. I needed it. I just needed to be up to get all of us to Ireland because some of them are almost here.” She said to him and he nodded at that. 

“Yes, Derek and Scott have already called Stiles to try to get him to tell them where in Alaska they were. Too bad for them he doesn't know and no one that does is telling him.” Castiel said from right behind her and she smiled at the voice that always gets to her.

“Always?” Castiel asked in a whisper in her ear and she moaned a yes to him and he smiled at the fact she told the truth..

“Every time you talk I have to keep my legs together to keep in the scent of it.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“I wonder if I can get you off with just talking dirty to you.” He whispered in her ear and she moaned and moved up to his chest with her back.

“We can try that later after we are mated. Sounds like fun to me.” She said to him and he laughed in her neck.

“Michael are you in control?” She asked as she looked at Adam and his eyes flashed blue letting me know that he is in control.

“Good, now Lucifer get off Stiles.” She called over Castiel’s shoulder and they all three laughed when he jumped at her voice.

“But he wants it.” Lucifer whined at her.

“He can wait until you get done mating me since until then he isn’t yours to mate.” She growled at him and he moved to where they were.

“Really?” Stiles asked her and she nodded at that. 

“Same goes with Derek, Peter and Scott. Now if you would have mated them before you knew about me then they wouldn’t have to wait until they mated me. But Derek being so stubborn he wouldn’t listen to his wolf. Peter wanted you but you didn’t want him and he would never rape anyone.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“What about Scott?” Stiles asked her and she looked at him.

“He was going to ask you tonight to mate with him and Alison but I messed that up.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Good, I am not 2nd pick.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“No, you aren’t the reason you were brought here without them. Because you are my first pick from their pack.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Ok, time for you to pay us attention.” Michael said in a small voice in her ear and she looked right at him before she moved her hand up and down and a body that looked just like Adam said appeared right beside him.

“I am already pregnant with the two souls that Adam’s soul was so I was thinking that you should have your own body for your mating with me. So we can try out that dick that you wanted.” Crimson said to him and he smiled at that as he laid right by the new body and she wanted as his angel body stood up from Adam’s body and stepped into the new one that she made him and laid down in it as Adam sat up to look at the new body of his archangel.

“Damn he is so sexy.” Adam whispered and Michael’s new body smiled up at him. 

“You like it?” Michael asked him and Adam bent and kissed him as hard and passionately as he could and she moaned at that.

“Brother she is hot and needed for us and you are making her wait!” Lucifer called out and Adam broke the kiss and looked at her.

“I am sorry, Crimson.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“It is alright. I don’t mind the feelings. They on the other hand don’t like it when I am hot and needing for anyone. It makes them think they aren’t being good mates. Oh I forgot to tell you all that I can growl a dick too.” She said to them.

“Why would you need to?” Dean asked her and she looked at him.

“Because some of my mates are women and bi guys that like dicks.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“The redhead woman and the black hair woman.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that.

“Danny is still a mate of yours?” Stiles asked her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, he is.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Okay, since I got my own body now does that mean that Adam gets to mate you with me again?” Michael asked her and she looked at him.

“Not this time but after we get to Ireland then yes.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

Micheal sat up and reached out for her and she smiled as she leaned over to him and he grabbed her and put her in his naked lap. Then he took her mouth in a passionate kiss and she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her to tell her what he couldn’t find words to tell her and he knew that she would understand this. “Damn, Michael you are going to make me very spoiled aren’t you?” She asked him in his mind and he smiled into the kiss.

“Damn right we are.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“That is right baby.” Adam said to her as he sat right beside them.

“Oh Michael likes that you are going to watch us.” She said when a very thick and long cock hit her in the ass and Adam smiled at that as he showed her the hardon that he had just from watching them kiss.

“Just as much as I like watching you two.” Adam said to her and she shook her head at them.

“You two are just alike. Somewhat. Not that this is a problem.” She said as she snapped and a bottle of lube appeared in her hand and she smiled at Michael. “This will help you with your idea from earlier.” 

“Hey!” Gabriel said to her and she looked over her shoulder at her and smiled. 

“What? Who said he was the only one I am letting to get my ass? Because he isn’t. He is just the first one out of you five.” She said as she snapped and Balthazar appeared in the room naked. 

“Oh, is that Castiel and Gabriel?” Balthazar asked as he saw them kissed.

“Get here and mate us.” Crimson said to him and he looked right at her and smiled at her.

“I had been looking for you. How did you stay hidden from me?” He asked her and she smiled at that as she was giving Adam the lube.

“It wasn’t time for you to find me. So I just threw up the ward to keep you all from finding me.” She said to him and he nodded as she looked at Adam. “You get to have the honor of getting my ass ready for Michael’s thick and long cock.” 

“Hey, now that should be my honor!” Balthazar called tol her as he got to the end of the bed.

“It would be you but you aren’t up here with us are you?” She asked without looking at him and he appeared on the other side of them and looked at Michael.

“Damn, brother you are beyond sexy.” Balthazar said to him and Michael smiled at him.

“My other favorite Angel although I think we should make you and Castiel into archangels. You know so you can’t die.” Mivael said to him.

“He already can’t die. Just like the others that I brought back. Just like you will be after you all mate me. If we get to it.” She said in a growl as Adam handed the lube to Balthazar and he smiled.

“Stop rushing, it would hurt if we didn’t prepare your ass for that big thing.” Balthzar said to her and she smiled at that. 

“I am so glad Matt didn’t get over Lita cheating on him. You are going to be a great mate.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“I always thought you were going to mate me.” He said back to her and she smiled at him. 

“Oh, I was but Matt gave me the reason to bring you back now.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

Gabriel watched as Balthazar laid Crimson on her front and then he kissed down her back to the top of her ass and saw the dimples that were right above her ass and he kissed them too. Balthazar never was loving to anyone but his brothers and he liked the fact that he was being that way with her. He watched as Balthazar moved her cheeks apart and started to lick down her crack and she moaned when he got to her pucker and started to lick around it until he started to push it into her and she shoved her ass up to take it in to her ass. She kept her ass where she shoved it and they all watched as Balthazar started to move his head back a little before he pushed forwards fast and she moaned at that. “More Balthazar, get a finger in there with your tongue.”

Balthazar…

He smiled and did what she said to him. Got to keep our mate happy. He pushed into all their minds. She hmm happily after he sent that to everyone there. “Lube Balthazar so I can get in there please?” 

Balthazar nodded and pulled his tongue and three fingers out of her ass and she sighed at the empty feeling. Adam gave him the bottle again and he squeezed some into his hand and then gave it to Michael. “You are going to need some on your cock too.”

He rubbed the lube on his fingers and held her down as he shoved three fingers back into her ass and she moaned out in pleasure as she started to come right then. “Hey! You weren’t to understand me so well.” She moaned out and he smiled at that. 

“Well, the thing is I read it in your mind. You like it like that only in your ass.” Balthazar said into her ear and she nodded at that.

“Well, that isn’t my fault. I think that you need to let Michael have my ass now.” She said and he lifted her up and turned her around as Adam got done putting lube on Michael’s cock and he held it up as Balthazar lowered her on it until she pushed down all the way on it and took it in fast and hard. She took it all in one moved that had Michael moaning her name as she settled on his dick and looked at Balthazar.

“You need to get in my pussy and I mean now.” She said to him and he smiled at that, got between and entered her as she moaned at the feeling of being filled like that .

“Gabriel I want you in my mouth.” She said to him and he appeared in front of her and he was standing with his legs on both sides of them. 

“Castiel, Lucifer in my hands.” She said to them and they appeared right there on either side of them and she grabbed their cocks and then Gabriel’s in her mouth. “Move!”

They all began to move in and out of her body and hands. She was already close to going over again. She was moaning around Gabriel’s dick and he was looking into her eyes and she nodded at him and he took her head in both of his hands and started to fuck her mouth fast and hard as she moaned at the feeling of him taking what he wanted. “You all need to take over and take what you want from me. I want you too.” She pushed in all five of their minds and Michael held her down by the waist and started to fuck her ass as hard, fast and deep as he could without hurting her. Balthazar was doing the same thing with her pussy as Castiel and Lucifer were fucking her hands as fast as they could.

She was sucking as hard as she could on Gabriel as he was fucking her mouth and she felt when he was about to come into her mouth. She took it all as he held himself up by putting his hands on the wall in front of him when he fucked all the way into her mouth and throat before he started to come into her mouth and throat. He watched as she swallowed all of his come and then licked him clean before she let him out of her mouth.

“Oh my yes, fuck me more!” She moaned out as he sat beside them and watched as they mated with her.

Michael leaned up and bit her neck above Stiles’s mating bit as he slammed all the way into her ass and started to come as she came and sprayed Balthazar on the chest with her come and he smiled at that. “Someone is a squirter.”

She went red in the face and looked away from all of them. “Hey that isn’t a bad thing.” She looked at Balthazar and smiled at him. Then he pushed all the way in her and bit her on the other side of her neck and she came again.

Michael moaned as she clamped down on his dick still in her ass still coming as Lucifer and Castiel started to come in her hands. “Damn her ass is so tight around my dick.”

“Well, you do have a really big and thick dick that I love in my ass.” She said in a moan as Balthazar pulled his teeth and dick out of her body.

“Doesn’t them biting you hurt?” Dean asked her and she laughed at that.

“Not at all. It is actually a really good feeling. It makes me cum really hard when they bite me. And believe me when I say you are going to love it. You know the way it feels when Castiel touches that handprint on your shoulder? It is like 400 times better.” She said as Michael lifted her up off his dick and she whined at the loss of his dick in her ass.

“Hey, don’t worry Shadow I got you.” Gabriel said as he picked her up and held her facing the wall and entered her ass without warning and she moaned as she started to come again.

“Oh, are little mate likes being taken like this in her ass.” Gabriel growled into her neck and she went into a second orgasami before the first one went away.  
“Gabriel!!!” She screamed out as he was fucking her into the wall.

“That’s right, baby scream my name.” He groaned out as he was pushing through her tight ass. She loved the way he was taking what he wanted from her without her having to tell him too. She knew then that he letting him fuck her mouth the way he wanted too let him know that she likes that. She believes that it is because of what she went through but she wasn’t letting them know that.

“We already know that honey.” Castiel said when he got in front of her and held her on Gabriel’s dick before he entered her pussy as slow and the difference between them made her start to cum again.

“She must be so sensitive because she is cuming with just light touches.” Balthazar said to them and she moaned as he got all the way in her and then pulled out almost all the way and entered her fast and hard as Gabriel did the same.

“Doesn’t help you have two long and thick cocks in you at the same time.” She moaned and sobbed out in pleasure as they kept up with the fast, deep and hard they started at. Gabriel leaned in and whispered in her ear. “You are so damn sexy the way you take our cocks in all three of your holes and want more. You are our sexy angel. Well half archangel anyways. Bet you didn’t know that Shadow.” 

“That I was a secret that your dad made me with soul and grace? Yes I did know that but I didn’t know that it was archangel grace. Why would he want to mate one of his children?” She asked him and he laughed at that.

“Because he made you stronger then Michael and he knew that he couldn’t let you not mate him. In fact I couldn’t let you not mate me.” Chuck’d voice came out of Gabriel’s mouth and she disappeared from between them.

“You are evil. Where is Gabriel? I mean it Chuck! I want Gabriel here now or you are dead now. I will kill you right now.” Shadow shouted as her clothes appeared on her.

The others grabbed Gabriel’s body and he shook his head at that. “He is dead. I killed him and he can’t come back.” 

“Really? Watch this.” She said as she moved her hands around her head and then she disappeared and then reappeared with Gabriel in her arms. Gabriel was hugging her tightly and crying into her neck as she looked at Chuck in his own body now.

“Like you said I am more powerful than Michael and I believe you so you want the power that you gave me as yours again and I am sorry to tell you but I am not giving you what you want. So get out of my territory now! Or you will die because we both know that the world will not die with you. I will make sure of that. You will leave me and mine alone until 2026 or you are dead the next time you mess with us. Do you understand me God?” Shadow asked in a yell and he nodded before he disappeared from the ones holding him as she looked at that archangel in her arms.

“I knew there was something off about him.” She said to Gabriel. “He always brought up that if I would have just mated with him then I would have been fine. I really am sorry that I couldn’t see through him like I could before.” 

Gabriel hugged her and then looked at her. “You came for me in the deep, deep empty where no one makes it out of. Why?” Gabriel asked her and she looked into his eyes.

“Gabriel you are mine. And I love you because of who you have been and who you are right now. You were always there when I needed you. No matter what you were always there when I was in trouble or pain. I am sorry I wasn’t there to stop what he did to you.” She said in a soft voice before she kissed him softly and he kissed her back and she smiled at him. 

“Everyone get dressed. We have to go to Ireland now. Castiel, go and get the others together so I can take all of us. Dean, you go tell the demons and angels that they don’t kill the ones coming, just stop them from leaving for about four or five days. And tell a group of Angels to go to the Britain wizard’s world and stop Harry Potter and the ones from the books from getting to Ireland for the same amount of time.” She said to them and he looked at her with a look that told her that she was going to have to explain it later.

“Very real.” She said to him and Sam and he smiled at that.

She carried Gabriel out of the room as they all got dressed and did what she said. “Do you want anything Gabriel?”

“Yes, you with whipped cream and chocolate sauce all over you.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“That will be later. How about you share a chocolate pie with me?” She asked him and he smiled and nodded at that and she nodded and snapped. A big chocolate pie appeared in his hands.

“How long were you dead?” She asked him and he looked at her.

I was trying to appear in the backseat of Dean’s car with Castiel to get to you and I appeared in the deep empty and that is all I know until you came to get me.” He said to her and she sighed at that.

Chapter 5: Welcome to My Castle

When she heard that the demons and angels agreed to keep them there for five days she smiled. And the group of fourteen angels went to the wizard world to do the same thing. She even brought George back for his family because he was one of her mates. Just like his twin was. Besides, you can’t have one without the other. Anyways she took all of them to her castle in Ireland. 

“Good to see you again, Shadow!” The Dumbledore paint said to her and she smiled at it.

“Dumbledore, how are you doing?” She asked him and he smiled at her.

“Die and love the fact that I don’t have to worry about the kids anymore. So are you mated with all of them yet?” He asked her and she growled at that question.

“You know that I am not just going to let them have me because that means that he wins again and that isn’t happening. These are my first mates. Dean, Sam Winchester, Stiles Stilinkis and Adam Millgan, The Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and the angels Castiel and Balthazar.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Yes of course your first mate group would have the archangels and angels in it after all they are your guards, right?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Yes they are.” She said to him.

“Oh, Harry is mad. Something about Angels not letting them leave the wizard world to get to their mate. I wonder why that is.” He said to her with a knowing smile.

“Look, I have three more of my first group to mate with then I am not having sex for a week. I am getting sore.” She said to him.

“Must have nice big dicks.” Dumbledore said to her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, they do.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Then I am going to my other paints to keep an eye out on them so I don’t really hear that.” He said before he got up and walked out of the painting to the left side.

“How the hell do you have a painting of Dumbledore?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“Oh, she was his daughter in one of her lives. The reason he doesn’t want to hear her having sex.” Gabriel said to him and she nodded at that.

“And I wasn't blond. The author got that wrong. I have always been a redhead.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“You were a Dumbldore?” Sam asked her and she nodded at that.

“Yes, I was.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“This was your home as a witch wasn’t it?” Stiles asked her and she smiled at that.

“Oh, I wasn’t just a witch Stiles. I was the only witch that didn’t need a wand to do magic. You know because I knew all the magic. Snape hated me more than he did Harry because I was different from them. But Voldmorte wanted me as his wife. Tried everything he could think to get me. Too bad I always knew what he was going to try. He always hated that. Honestly Lilly was the second one that Snape had a unreguared love for. I was the first one. It was dumb because he knew that I wasn’t going to go out with anyone. Well, because I wasn’t having sex with anyone that wasn’t a mate of mine.” She said to them.

“Wait, are you telling me in all your lives beside this one you never had sex?” Dean asked her and she looked at him and smiled at the look on his face.

“Yes, that is what I am telling you. I was a big virgin until this life. Then I was raped for three months. And now I really know what sex feels like.” She said to him.

She walked into her kitchen and smiled at the house elf in there. “Dobby, what are you doing here?” 

“Dumbledore asked me to watch over you all and make sure that you are fed. So, me, Ivy and Otto are cooking you all a real feast for you all. It will be done in 30 minutes.” Dobby said to her and she smiled at that.

“That is great Dobby, I don’t know if they will like the wizard food but thank you.” She said to him.

“Oh no, not just wizard food. There is muggle food too. Ivy loves to cook it.” Dobby said to her and she smiled at that.

“Make sure there are meat pies and dessert pies too.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“There is of course Crimson. You look the same as you did the first time I met you.” Dobby said to her.

“That is because I always will have a body that looks like this. Well, this body is my last and will be the only body I will need.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

Dean got down on his knees and smiled at the little guy. “I am glad that you really didn’t die.”

“I died but Crimson brought me back because she couldn’t let me go yet.” Dobby said to him and Dean smiled at him.

“That is because she loves you like family.” Dean said to him and Dobby looked at Crimson and she smiled and nodded at that.

“I really do.” Crimson said to him and he ran and hugged her.

“I love you too, Crimson. Like you are one of my family too.” Dobby cried into her chest and she hugged him.

“Good then we are on the same page then. You three have taken great care of my castle.” She said to him.

“Thank you and thanks for the clothes.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“No problem Dobby, we will be in the library so that is where you come to get us from.” She said to him and he nodded to her.

“Of course Crimson.” He said to her.

…………….WWE………………

Jeff was looking out of the car when the feeling of getting closer went away. “What the hell?”

“What?” Matt asked Mark.

“The feeling went from getting closer to Ireland.” Mark said to him and Matt chucked at that.

“Now she is making you all chase her.” He said to him and Mark looked at him.

Before he could say anything the car was surrounded by others and they didn’t look like they were moving from where they were. “Out of the limo.” 

“Why?” Mark asked them.

“Because we were asked to give you the rules to the chase.” A woman said to him and he nodded to the others and they all got out of the limo.

“So what are the rules?” Glen asked her and she smiled as her eyes turn black. 

“Well, we are to keep everyone that comes this close to her territory here for five days and then let you all go. You are the second group that has come this far. The others fought but they lost and are now in one of the cabins on her land. So, it is up to you if you go quietly or fight. But either way you are going.” She said to them and they all smiled and moved towards them.

“I loved it that they all chose to fight.” A man that was glowing white said as the group around them came at them.

“Well they are from the WWE.” A different man said to him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, I know. This vessel is a fan of most of them.” The first guy said to them.

Mark hit the man and he just smiled and hit him back and Mark fell on his ass dizzy. Glen was at his side and was helping him up when five of them jumped on both of them. Five a piece. Jeff and Rey were fast but the ones they were fighting were fast and powerful. They were caught in two minutes. Adam wasn’t doing any better but Sasha was kicking some ass until a man knocked her out from behind her.

“Take them to the cabin with the others. We still have like three more groups coming.” The woman said and they were all put back in the limo and a man got into the driver seat and drove the way they had been driven.

…………..Criminal Minds & Teen Wolf……….

Scott woke up from the hit when they were in the cabin for about ten minutes. “What the hell?”

“And Heaven.” Noah said to him and he looked at him.

“Demons and Angels working together to keep us here for five days?” Tali asked him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, and I don’t understand why.” He said to them.

“Shadow must have brought back someone for them for them to do this for her.” Noah said to them and his wife looked at him.

“Or maybe she is mating with someone that they work for and that is why they are doing this.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“Are you telling me that she is mating the devil and maybe Michael because we all know she wouldn’t mate god.” He said to her and she shook her head at that.

“His name is Lucifer and he was an archangel and I think that she is trying to get him back there. I mean he was dead.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“What? Shadow told me alot before she sent me to you all.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“What else did she tell you?” Peter asked her and she smiled at him.

“That we are the third group of her mates. That is if we get to her when we should.” She said to him. 

“Third? How many groups of mates does she have?” Derek asked them and she shrugged.

“She didn’t tell me that part. But I know we aren’t going to get to her in Ireland. No, we are going to have to go to Norway to get to her.” She said to them and they smiled at that. 

“In a week from the fifth day we are here. So we should just go there from here.” She said to them.

“Where in Norway?” Tali asked her and she laughed at that.

“That she didn’t tell me. She said that no matter where we are that we can get there before anyone else.” She told them and that was all that matters to them.

“Good then that is what we are doing.” Noah said to them.

“I agree.” Aaron said to them and Spencer laughed at that.

“You only agree because she knows where she is going to be around.” Spencer said to him and he glared at Spencer.

“Why are you even a mate to her, you are human?” Aaron growled at him and David laughed at that.

“He isn’t human at all. He just can smell like a human. That boy as you like to call him is the most powerful person in this cabin. And he is rare so that should give you a hint.” David said to them and Noah gasped at that.

“How rare?” Aaron asked him and Spencer hissed as his eyes went purple and cat eyes.

“Female Alpha Liger, asshole.” Spencer yelled at him and he backed up.

The door opened and men and a woman were pushed in and a man looked at Spencer. “Oh my Spence?”

Spencer looked at him and smiled. “Jeff!”

“You know Jeff Hardy?” Penelope asked Spencer.

“Yes, I know him. After all we are in the same pack. Well, we were.” He said to her and Jeff nodded at that.

“Until I went to WWE with my brother.” Jeff said as he looked at Matt.

“That is him isn’t it?” Matt asked Jeff and he nodded at that.

“What do you mean this is him?”: Spencer asked Matt.

“The guy that he wanted to mate.” Matt said to him and he looked at Jeff.

“You wanted to mate me? You used to make fun of me. You always made me feel worthless.” Spencer said to Jeff and he looked down at that.

“I was dumb and I am sorry.” Jeff said to him and Spencer smiled.

“It is the past, and you weren’t that worst one.” Spencer told him and Jeff smiled at that.

“Well, looks like you get the one you wanted with her too.” Matt said to him and Jeff shook his head at him.

“You are the one that couldn’t get over what Lita did to you so don’t blame me for getting what I want and you don’t. She told you that you would be replaced because she wouldn’t let you blame her for what Lita did to you. That was your fault not mine.” Jeff said to him and Matt nodded as he looked down.

“You are right but don’t mean that I have to like it. I will go back to work when we can leave here.” Matt said to them and Mark nodded at that.

……………………….Harry Potter……………………

“What in the world? Why can’t we leave yet?” Harry asked the woman in front of him and she smiled at that.

“Because the Supernatural Knowledge says that you can’t for five days. So five days you will stay here.” The woman said to him and he glared at her.

“And how are you going to make us stay here? We are wizards and witches. We can go anywhere we want too.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“We are angels and we can make you stay here.” She growled at him and he pulled up his hands.

“Fine, we will do what you all tell us. But why is she doing it like this?” Fred said as him and his twin walked up to be behind Harry.

“She has like 50 mates and she needs rest from the first group she has mated with. So we are making sure she gets the rest.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Thank you.” Fred said to her and she nodded with a smile.

So how many were in her first group?” Harry asked her and she looked at him.

“Let’s see, Archangel Michael, Archangel and Satan, Lucifer, Archangel Gabriel, Angel Castiel, Angel Balthazar, The Winchesters Dean, Sam and Adam and the female alpha leopard Stiles.” She said to them and they looked at her like they couldn’t believe what she said.

“You are telling me the ones from the Supernatural Books?” Ron asked her and she smiled at that.

“A profit of god’s wrote them. So yes.” She said to him and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my Dumbledore.” Ron said to her.

“Yes, Ron?” Dumbledore called from the painting that he just sat down in.

“Oh where have you been?” Harry asked him and Dumbledore smiled at him.

“I just was at my daughter's castle and she just got there with her first group of mates.” Dumbledore said to them and Harry looked at him.

“Are you telling me that your daughter who died is the Supernatural Knowledge?” Harry asked him and Dumbledore laughed at that.

“My daughter’s body died, not her soul. Her soul has had a lot of lives before and after she was my daughter.” Dumbledore said to them. 

“So to you she is still your daughter?” Ron asked him and he nodded at that.

“Yes, because she always gets a body that looks the same as the first one she had. So she still looks like my daughter. But yes, Ron she is still my daughter.” He said to him.

They all nodded at that and then they sat down as the angels came in and stood by the door. "You know we can make this easy for you by putting you all to sleep for those five days." 

"You would do that?" Harry asked her and she smiled at that.

"Yes we would because she told us we can. And we can make it where you all have the same dream because she wants you all to have good dreams. And we can make sure of that." A guy angel said to him and they all smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to us." They all said together.

They nodded and they all laid down in the beds that appeared in the room. Each angel touched two on their heads and they fell to sleep.

They put them into the dream that she told them too. So they hope that they are happy when they wake up and see everything in the dream that did happen in the real world too. Shadow was giving them what they needed so they are really happy to be her mates.

"I will watch over the dream to make sure it stays the way she wanted it to be for them. But they will not see me." Hannah said to the other angels.

"Be careful." Samendail said to her and she nodded to him.

"We don't have anything to worry about." Hannah said to him.

"Actually you do. God killed Gabriel to take his place as a mate to her but she realized it before he could mate bite her. She warned him to leave her and hers alone but we all know how God is." Dumbledore said to her and she looked at the painting.

"Why is our dad like this?" She asked him and he laughed at that.

"Since he is God he feels like he should always get what he wants but he gave us free will and it is biting him in the ass right now." He said to her and she nodded at that.

"Thanks Dumbledore. I think you might not want to get used to being dead. I know you were her favorite father." Hannah said to him and he smiled at that.

"I know that she is going to bring me back but not for her. No, it will be for them." Dumbledore said to her as he pointed at the people laying down and asleep.

"That is true. She isn't selfish like most powerful beings are. Crimson always puts others before her and I don't understand why she always does it." Hannah said to them.

"She went and brought Gabriel back right?" Sam asked him and he nodded at that.

"She went into the deep empty where God put him, herself and talked to the Empty himself and made a deal with him. She will take the ones that don't want to sleep out and put him back to sleep forever after he told her he will not take Castiel because he was about to kick him out anyways." Dumbledore said to them and they smiled at that.

"Good." They said together as three more angels appeared beside them.

…........Originals………

Kol wasn't happy when the angels and demons got them into the cabin but he wasn't as bad as Klaus was because he didn't know that they were real and that they were more powerful then they were. But they have nothing to do until they were let out of the cabin they were in.

"She is not to be able to do this to us. We are her mates and we have the right to mate her." Klaus said to them and Elijha laughed at that.

"Klaus, think about it. She has angels and demons working together without killing each other. How and why? Maybe because two of her mates are Michael and Lucifer. You know the first Archangel and the devil. So I don't think that we are going to be her most powerful mates." Elijah said to him and he sneers at that.

"That isn't fair." Klaus said to him.

"Klaus don't you get it? Crimson is the strongest in power out of us all. She is the Supernatural Knowledge and can use everything she knows." Hailey said to him and he looked at her.

...........Crimson………..

They walked into the library and she smiled as Sam, Stiles and Gabriel ran into the alleys of the four rooms around and six stories tall room. "Oh my gosh! Dean, she has books from Hogwarts."

"I should since I was a teacher there for about four hundred years." She said to them and Dean laughed at that.

"All in one lifetime?" Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

"Yes." She said to him and Gabriel nodded at that from where he was going through the books he didn't get to read after they found her as Dumbledore's daughter.

He was in about three bookshelves that went up to the top of the library and smiled. "These are mine first. The others I have already read. These I haven't because she died before I could and that means that she had to stay away from here until now. And since she was a witch no muggle could see it or know it was here. The woods that it is in the middle of are protected so no one would buy it." Gabriel said to them.

"My dad made sure of it by putting ghosts out in the woods. Good ghosts. Not like the ghost you have dealt with Dean." She said to him.

"She means like the ones in Hogwarts." Sam called to them.

"Ok, Nerd." Dean said to him and Crimson laughed at that.

"You were the one that was shocked when you saw Dobby in the kitchen.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

"What? I like Dobby. It hurt when I read that he died like that. But he died free so that mattered.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that.

“He is still free Dean all my house elves are free. They are paid quite well for their services. Believe me they are very wealthy. We made sure of that.

"Who else did you bring back?" Sam asked as he appeared right beside her and she smiled at that.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Tonka, George, Shape be sure he is actually a good guy that tries to be bad." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"What about your dad?" Dean asked her and She snapped and smiled as the ones she listed (but George because he is with his twin in a dream) and Dumbledore appeared into the room. 

“Crimson?” Snape asked when he saw her and she smiled at him.

“Hello, mate.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Mate?” He asked her and she smiled at that.

“Well, yes although you weren’t going to be one until one of my mates couldn’t get over what one of his exes did to him and I wasn’t going to let him take it out on me. The only good thing about what God is doing to me. I can pick ones that I know will be good mates for the ones that will not.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“What about us?” Sirius asked her and she smiled at them.

“Oh, I didn’t see that before but it is a good thing that you, him and her are my mates too huh?” She asked as she pointed at him, Lupin and Tonks too.

“Really?” Tonks asked her and she smiled at her.

“Of course although I brought you all back because you all mean something to people I care about and some of my mates.” She said to them and they looked at her weird.

“Why not for you?” Snape asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because I am not selfish. I will not be selfish just because I have the power to be. I will always think about what is better for everyone and not just myself because I am not God.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Are you talking about Merlin or God?” Lily asked her and she smiled at that.

“I am talking about God, the one that made everything in this world. Well, almost everything.” She said to her and Michael smiled at that.

“What?” Lily asked her and she smiled at that.

“Meet my mates. Archangel Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, Angels Castiel and Balthazar. The Winchesters Dean, Sam and their half brother Adam Milligan. And my Female Alpha Leopard Stiles.” Crimson said to them and Dumbledore laughed as they others just looked at the ones around her with a disbelieving look.  
Dobby walked into the room and smiled when he saw Dumbledore alive and ran to him. “Dumbledore!”

“Dobby, good to see you.” He said as the elf hugged his legs.

“Good to see you alive.” He said as he looked up and had tears in his eyes.

“Is dinner done, Dobby?” Crimson asked him and he looked to her and nodded.

“Yes the dinner is done and you know Ivy she made enough for everyone here.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Thank you, Dobby. Now you need to go watch over Harry and the others that are sleeping for five days for me. I will let the Angels there know that you are coming.” She said to him before she sent the message to the angels watching over her mates from the wizarding world before Dobby disappeared.

“Shit. You all go to the dining room, I will be right back.” She said before she disappeared and appeared in the empty in front of the shadow and George Wesley and frowned at him. 

“God is really pissing me off. Does he really think that I am that dumb to not know that he was going to try to come back as someone I was bring back? Thanks, shadow. I will try to make sure that he stops this so you can rest. How in the hell did he send George here?” She asked him and the shadow smiled at her.

“Well, you know me I want to make sure that I get what I want and so I might have been playing both sides until he sent a wizard’s soul here. That isn't in the deal that he made with me so I am taking his ability to send anyone he wants here.” The shadow said to her and she smiled at that.

“I know that you were playing both sides. Thanks for sending me the message about him. Come George you are coming home to your twin and friends and God is dying soon.” Crimson said to both of them and the Shadow smiled at that.

“I already have his cell waiting for him.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Oh, he isn’t going to like that but he will stay asleep in there so don’t worry about him.” She said to him.

“Oh, I ain’t worry about him. I don’t want to fuck you over because I know what you could do to me if I don’t keep my end of the deal.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“That is right. No more sleep for you or the ones here.” She said to him and she saw the shadow shiver at those words.

Crimson picked up George and disappeared from the empty and into the room where the others are sleeping. She put him in the chair and walked up to George laying down and touched his head and he woked up. “Hello, God. I could have swore I told you that you were to leave us alone until 2026 or you were dead. Well, looks like you are dying.” She said as she snapped and Jack, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel appeared around him.

“Jack the spell I gave you if you would.” She said to him and he nodded at her.

“Virtute simul ab nostris sunt iens ut salvificem mundum ut interficias Dei. Audi me mundos mors. Tempus ad tuam et mete Dei. Ad unum omnes Selfishest.” Jack said three times and Billie appeared in the room and smiled at Crimson.

“Hmm, looks like he couldn’t wait 6 years huh?” Billie asked as she touched God with her hand and he disappeared from there and reappeared in the cell in the empty asleep.

“Yep, he wanted me so bad that he couldn’t stop so now he is dead.” Michael you are now to train Jack to be able to be god since he is now the most powerful beside me in heaven, hell and on earth. He got god’s power and needs to be trained in how to make angels and stuff like that. I am so proud of you Son.” Crimson said to him and he smiled at that.

“Ok, George come lay down. You need to go to sleep for the rest of the time.” She said to the one in the chair and he walked to her and as he passed her she sniffed and smiled because he smelled human unlike the other one did. Well, like a wizard at least. Not a human.

“Ok, Crimson.” He said to her and she smiled at him.

After she put him to sleep they all including Billie appeared in the dining room of her castle and Billie laughed at her.

“You are using the house you lived in when you were in your other lives as your safe house? Good thing the others don’t know where they are.” Billie said to her and she smiled at that.

“Well, the ones that I bought anyways.” She said to her and she nodded at that.  
“This is the one that you had the longest in one life right?” Billie asked her and she nodded at that.

“Yes, it is. You should know that since you were always my reaper. Before Castiel gave you a different job as their boss.” She said to her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, and Death hated the fact that I always was the one. He knew that I would never throw you into the empty no matter how many times he told me too. Well, he didn’t know that even if I did you would come back because the Shadow liked you more than the death before me and would just kick you out to your next life.” Billie said to her and she nodded at that.

“Well, I did make it where the angels and demons get there and they are asleep. And he knows that if he pisses me off I can wake all of them up and he would never get some sleep. Oh, and Castiel that deal that you made with the Shadow is not happening. I made sure of that so you don’t have to worry about it.” She said and he appeared beside her and hugged her to him.

“Thank you. Because I was worried he would be coming soon.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“I know that was why when I went and got Gabriel I talked to him.” She said to him.

“So God is dead.” Billie said to them and Sam and Dean looked at them.

“Jack is the new God and he will be a better god because he is human and his mother is with him and will help to make the world that Jack showed Castiel and her when he was still in her belly.” Crimson said to them.

“He became George and Empty let me know that he was at it again. Now eat because I have mates that I have to mate tonight.” She said to them and Dean nodded at that.

“And so do you all.” She said to them and Stiles smiled at that.

“Oh, are you saying all your mates are mated with each other?” Snape asked as he looked at Sirius and she smiled at that.

“Yes, but you all aren’t mates until you mate with me.” She said to him.

“Of course that is if you haven’t already mated them.” She said and he looked at her.

“How in the world?” Sirius asked her and she smiled at that.

“Dad, you want to tell them?” She asked Dumbledore.

“Crimson is the Supernatural Knowledge and that means that she knows everything about all the supernatural including their lives and all the magic in the world. So yes she would know that you three have wanted to mate although you two used to bully him.” Dumbledore said to them.

A.N.: By our combine power we are going to save the world as we kill God. Hear my words Death. It is time to come and reap God. The Selfishest being of all =Virtute simul ab nostris sunt iens ut salvificem mundum ut interficias Dei. Audi me mundos mors. Tempus ad tuam et mete Dei. Ad unum omnes Selfishest. It is Latin. Not good with spells but I just thought it would do it.

Chapter 6: Mating More Mates

Crimson was glad when her dad and the Potters left after dinner and coffee, tea for them. “So, what mates do you have to mate with? Beside us?”

“That would be Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer and you all.” She said to Sirius.

“So you are mated to the devil?” He asked her and she just frowned at that.

“No, I am mated to the archangel Lucifer. He wasn’t named the devil by his father. Muggles and you all called him the devil because you don’t really know the true story as to why he fell. No matter what he tells you, he loved humans but he loved his dad more and let his father use him as a lock on God’s sister’s cage and it overpowered his good will and started to kill because of the key that was in with his grace. He asked his father to forgive him and to take the key out but he wouldn’t. He had his own older brother Michael thrown him out of heaven and into a cage in hell that God made for him. He was in a cage so alone for millianna years. Then he started to see that his father wasn’t all that he thought he was. And started to mess with the people that his father held over all of the angels as the best thing he made. The problem was humans are flawed. We all are. Hell everyone here is flawed or god would have gotten what he has wanted for so long.” Crimson said to him and he shook his head at that.

“I am sorry Lucifer.” Sirius said to him.

“Thank you Sirius.” Lucifer said to him.

“Beside it also makes him your mate too.” She said to him and Lucifer smiled at that.

“But Stiles is the first one after Crimson.” Lucifer said to him and Stiles smiled at that.

“So the ones that have already mated with me and you others that aren’t my mates can go into all the castle but the dungeon. That is a no go place until I go down and feed my plants down there. They are very protective of this castle and if they don’t know you then you will become their food. I lost a lot of house visitors and house elves to them. So just stay out of there please?” She asked them and they all nodded to her and she looked at Sam and Dean.

“I mean it, you two. Stay out of there.” She said to them and they both smiled at her and nodded. “No say it.”

“We will stay out of there.” They said to her and she smiled because neither grabbed their head in pain.

“Oh, I forgot to show you all to the rooms that I know that you will like. Mary Jennifer the house elves will get all of this. Believe me they will not like you two doing their jobs.” She said to her.

“That is right Misses. Ivy and Otto will get this taking care of.” Ivy said as she came out with another elf following her.

“Of course Ivy.” Mary said to her and she smiled at the woman.

“Ok, you all follow me. I got three rooms that I know you all will like. Just don’t mind the paintings. They can be jokers and will try to scare you but they are just trying to have fun.” Crimson said to them and they all looked at her.

“What? Wizard’s paintings people move and they might not be there yet because some have more then one painting in the world. Just want until I take you all to Hogwarts because I will be teaching there again.” She said to them.

“What?” Dean and Sam asked her together.

“Oh, you two want to see Hogwarts? Might have to change one of my safe houses to the one about five miles from Hogwarts after Norway.” She said to them.

“You have a safe house five miles from Hogwarts? Why?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because it was where I grew up as a witch.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Cool!” Sam said to her and Dean smiled.

“It is also where my oldest stashed Fire Whiskey is. And you think a good age scotch is great way until you taste a 600 year old fire whiskey.” She said to her and Snape looked at her. 

“600 years? Oh I want some of that.” Snape said to her and Sirius nodded along.

“Hell yeah.” Lupin said to them and she smiled at that.

“Here is just 400 years old fire whiskey.” She told them and they all looked at her.

“What? I was here for 200 years and it has been 200 years since I was here so yeah 400 years.” She said as she walked them into the bar and game room.

“Oh they did get a flat screen TV.” She said as she walked over to see that the game systems she sent here were there waiting to be hunk up and played.

“I hope you all know how to hunk these up.” She said to the others.

“Yes, I do.” Sam said to her and she smiled at that.

“Well, two of them are wireless. And I sent them the money to get wifi here so yeah. The Name is Crimson and the password is Shadow2426.” She said to them and Sam smiled at that.

“Why Shadow?” He asked her.

“I was named Shadow Dumbledore because my mother was a bitch until I got to like the fact that there was no other witch with my name.” She said to him.

“Why didn’t you change your name to Shadow when you were old enough too?” Dean asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because by your laws I am 16 when I am really 25 in this life and this is like more than a million lives I have had.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“You are 25 in this life but the muggles laws say 16 why?” Snape asked her and she smiled at that.

“Because my mother lied about when she had me because she didn’t want me to be taken by her family, who by the way raped me for three months after she died.” She said to him and he growled at that.

“They have been taken care of. Michael made sure when we found out God was Gabriel and he put them up in a mansion and everything for what they did to me. Now they are dead. It is like Michael was trying to warn everyone that you don’t mess with his mates.” She said and Michael hugged her and kissed her on his mated bite.

“Stop that Michael, I still have two rooms that you all need to see before we are leaving you all here when we go mated.” She moaned out and he smiled at that.

“You liked the fact that I protected you.” He whispered to her and she smiled at him.

“Doesn’t mean that I like the fact that you killed them. But I told you to do what you will knowing that you might choose to kill my four rappers.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“”I wasn’t until they started to call you their whore. You were nothing but holes for their dicks to them. So of course I took their voices and will to move away and told them just who and what you were before I killed them.” He said to her and she giggled at that and shook her head.

“I wonder how they took, having what they had wanted for so long until it was taken away from them before they died.” She said to him and he smiled as he gave her the thoughts that they had before he cut off their dicks and then heads.

“Good.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“You might be a good person but you could become a bad person really fast.” He said to her and she smiled at him.

“Well, I did give Jack what he needed to kill God.” She pointed out to him.

“He deserved to die.” He said to her.

“Come on, there are two more rooms that you will like. Then I will show you the mote around the castle and the one that swims in it. She will like all of you. And she doesn't eat people. She just looks like she does.” She said to them and they laughed at that.

“Are you the one that got the sister of the squid by Hogwarts?” Sirius asked her and she smiled at that.

“I got their mother.” She said to them.

“Oh.” Snape said to her and she smiled at that.

“The castle five miles from Hogwarts has the sister to her and they can see each other because the water for both places are connected. They are twins so I couldn’t take her that far away from her.” She said to them and Sirius smiled at that.

They walked into a room that looked like it was a war room with a big round table into the middle. “Is that the round table of Author’s?” Snape asked in a gasp and she smiled at that.

“Of course it is. I mean I was the one that made it for them so of course I got it when things went south for them. I wasn’t letting it be put in a muscime because it was mine and they weren’t having people I don’t trust touch it.” She said as she went to the table and touched it all lovely.

“You are telling me that they let a girl make a table for them?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

“Well, I did teach Merlin quite a lot of spells and told him that he should make a wizardly world so they have places only they know about. Believe me you don’t know how much history I really have made. But you will find out if you read my books in my library. After all, I wrote all of them.” She said to them. 

“Oh now I got to read them.” Sam said to them and she smiled at that.

“So as you all might have guessed this is my war room because no matter what year it is there is always a fight that has to be fought. The table was upgraded to have secret places for guns and swords to be hidden. And they have swords in them.” She said as she reached into the wood and pulled a sword that looked like it was Excalibur out of the table and she smiled at them when Sam gasped and Dean reached out to touch it. 

“Is that Excalibur?” Sam asked her and she smiled at him.

“Of course it is. After all I was really the one that pulled it out of the stone but I let Author take the rule as King. I didn’t want to be a Queen. So when he died he told Merlin to make sure I had the sword since I was the right owner of it.” She said to them and Snape looked at her.

“How can we believe this?” Snape asked Michael and he laughed at that.

“Supernatural Knowledge and the ones around her can’t lie without pain in their heads that gets worse if they try to lie more. She can’t lie at all but she can not say anything because it might be something that you can’t know yet.” Michael said to him and he looked at her in a new light.

“That is in every life that she had?” Snape asked him and she looked right at Snape.

“Yes, Severus in every life I had. So yes, when I told you that you weren’t my mate in that life it was the truth.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“So you choose me because you thought I would be a good mate?” He asked her and she smiled at him.

“I chose you because I saw in your head back then that you wouldn’t just be a good mate. You would be a great mate and then I knew that if one of my mates weren’t going to be a great mate then you were the one I was replacing them with. No matter how many years you were dead.” She said to him and he smiled at that. 

“Thank you, Crimson.” Severus said to her and she smiled at him.

“You are welcome Severus.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“Oh, before I forget there are swords and guns in the table for all of you. All you gotta do is think which one you want as reached into the slots in the table and that is what you will pull out when you bring your hand out.” She said to them as she pointed to the slots in the table that she was talking about.

“Like this?” Dean asked as he walked up and put his hand through the table and then brought out his hand with the gun that she made disappeared in Bacon Hills.

“Just like that.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“That is so cool. But now that God is gone, what are we going to need to fight?” Sam asked her and she smiled at that.

“You think your world is the only one that has fights like that. Honey I have been a witch in the wizardly world and I know that “He who shouldn't be name” is dead but there is still a really bad guy that has followers there that is about to make a move in about five years and Harry and his group are out number and don’t have me there to tell them everything yet. And since they are going to be our mates that makes it our problem too.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Well, I hope he doesn't mind muggles as mates.” Sam said to her and she laughed at that.

“You three aren’t muggles. You all three how powers. You two have more then Adam because you got them from both of your parents. He only got them from John.” She said and Mary looked at Adam and smiled at him.

“You might not be my blood but you are now my son.” Mary said to him and he looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“Really? Thanks, mom.” He said and she smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

“Sorry, I thought John told you.” She said as she looked at John.

“How do you tell your wife that 7 years after she died you had another son with a different woman?” John asked her and Mary laughed at that.

“Just like that. Hell, I slept with a Men of Letters guy after I came back the first time. After I knew you were dead.” She said to him and he shook his head at that as Sam and Dean sighed at that.

“Then she shot him in the head because he was trying to kill me and keep her mind controlled.” Dean said to him and Mary nodded at that.

“You don’t mess with my kids.” She said to Dean and he smiled at that.

“Ok one more room.” She said to them as she put the sword back into the table.

“It will not come to anyone but me. After all it is my sword.” She said to them.

“Cool.” Dean said to her and she smiled at that.

“Don’t worry Sam I will let you gold it later.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“Hey!” Severus and Sirius said together.

“I will let anyone that wants to hold it.” She said to them and they all smiled at that.

She walked to the hallway and then across it and smiled at the looks when they all saw something that they could do and like to do. “This is my room of requirements. I made it here about almost 500 years ago. But it will have what everything you are thinking about when you enter it. I got the idea after I found the one in Hogwarts.” She said to them and Sam smiled when he thought about different things that he would like to do and they all appeared in the room.

“Oh, I think we are good so go mate.” Sam said to them.

“First we gotta go meet Diamond so she knows you are here.” Crimson said to him and they all looked at her.

“Fine, let's do this so you can stop pushing it off.” Gabriel said to her and she looked at him.

“Gabriel, do you not understand? I am very sore.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Sorry, just want to add my mate bite to you.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Fine, we will do it tomorrow. Stay away from the water around the ground of the castle. Come on the ones that I haven’t mated yet. Otto take them to the bed rooms on the second floor when they want to go to bed.” She said to the elf that appeared right beside.

“Of course Mistress!” Otto said to her and she sighed at that.

“You can call me Shadow because that is what name you know me by.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Of course Shadow. We know how you hate the titles that we had to use when we weren’t free.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“I don’t believe in slavery, it is so wrong.” She said as she shivered.

“Oh, were you a slave in one of your lives?” Adam asked her and she looked at him.

“My mother was a slaver but I was just enough white that my dad raised me free and as his dad and then he killed my mother.” She said in a sad voice.

“Oh, sorry to hear that about your mother.” Adam said to her and she smiled at him.

“It was ok because Gabriel made sure that her heaven was great and she could see me in all my lives. Believe me not all of my lives were good. But most was because I made them that way or Gabriel and Castiel did.” She said as she took one of their hands and smiled at them both.


End file.
